The Daughter of the Mighty Sea
by IAmTheDaughterOfHades
Summary: What if Percy was Poseidon and Amphitrite's daughter? In this story, Percy is a goddess who almost gets kidnapped so she becomes over protected and locked inside the palace. Later on she is kidnapped once again, but escapes. Instead of going back to the palace she disguises herself as a boy named Perseus Jackson, demi-god son of Poseidon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson nor Heroes of Olympus series. It belongs to Rick Riordan. All I own is the interesting idea that wouldn't leave my head, so I wrote it.**

**AN: This isn't the first I wrote, but it is the first I'm actually publishing, since I've summoned the courage to write it. The characters may be out of character, but that's because it's how they should act according to the story. I'm just going with the flow, not really planning this story out, so a little warning, the plot may get dark. Enjoy!**

Prologue-

Percy(age 5)- 3rd POV-

"Persephone!" Amphitrite yelled.

A little girl with black curly hair and beautiful yet mischievous eyes laughed happily as she ran from her mother. Her laugh was like a chiming of bells, it brightened up the room with its light and melodious tone.

"Persephone stop running in the halls! A princess never runs! They act proper and lady-like!"

Percy spun around, stuck out her tongue, then resumed running and said, "Its Percy, mommy! And you also said that girls should not raise their voices, as it is unlady-like, yet you're yelling mommy! You should be influencing me, so since you yell, I yell, and since you run, I run! And I will not stop because I am Percy! Daughter of Poseidon and I am an adventurer! And like daddy always says, the sea does not like to be restrained!"

Amphitrite sighed and ran after her daughter. No matter how much she tries to make her daughter a proper princess, she just rebels! And she's only five! I guess if you consider her a godling, then you can say it's normal for her to be more mature, but still!? Shouldn't she at least try to act like a princess, not like a wild child?

"Percy, it's your birthday today, you need to dress properly, all of the Olympians are coming!"

That just made Percy run faster, "No! I don't wanna wear a dress! You can't make me! My friends will make fun of me!"

Amphitrite mentally face palmed. She tried to arrange her daughter to befriend some of the other girls, but Percy just calls them stuck up and annoying. Instead she'd rather play with the boys. She swore if she could die, Percy would've been the end of her.

"Fine! No dress, but you at least have to comb your hair or else no blue cake!"

Percy stopped in her tracks and gasped, she spun around, "No blue cake!?"

The sea goddess nodded, "No blue cake, so I suggest you get ready or I'll give all the blue cake to Triton."

"No! Anything but that!?" She yelled dramatically, quickly grabbing a brush and gave it to her mother. Amphitrite gently brushed her daughter's messy hair until it looked decent.

"Well, at least you don't look like you rolled around in the sand."

"Dear, you know the sea does not like to be restrained."

Percy's head shot towards the voice. A smile appeared on her face as she ran and jumped into the man's arms, he spun her around.

"Daddy!" She giggled in delight.

He chuckled and placed her back on the ground. "How's my little sea?" He asked, kneeling to be eye-to-eye with her.

She smiled and said, "I'm great! I get blue cake!"

He laughed and looked to his wife, "I see how you actually got her to sit down and let you brush her hair."

Amphitrite huffed and said, "She's definitely your child Poseidon. I swear she acts more like you every day!"

He kissed her, "She's like you too dear, after all she is our child."

Percy wore a look of disgust, "Ew! Mom, Dad, not in front of me, and especially not on my birthday!"

They chuckled and led her into the ballroom where Triton sat on his throne. He quickly stood and rushed over to hug Percy. "How's my favorite princess?"

Percy rolled her eyes, "Fine Tri, stop being weird."

He frowned, "Why aren't you in a dress?"

"I hate dresses! It's my birthday! I dress how I want to."

Triton chuckled, "Father, she's growing up so fast. Soon enough, boys will be asking you permission to wed her, but they'll have to go through me first of course."

Percy looked at them in confusion, "What?"

"Nothing sweetie." Amphitrite said with a small smile at the lost expression on Percy's face.

There was a knock at the door and a servant came in and bowed. "My lords and ladies, the guests have arrived."

Poseidon nodded, "Escort them in."

The servant bowed once more and left. All the Olympians came and the party commenced. Then came the blue cake, and Percy's favorite part, the gifts. Zeus and Hera came forward first. Zeus gave her access to the sky and his blessing. While Hera just gave her blessing.

Hades gave the same gifts as Zeus, blessing, and access to his domain. While most of the gods and goddesses just gave their blessing, Hephaestus gave her a dagger and shield, much to the displeasure of Amphitrite, Poseidon gave her a black Pegasus named Blackjack and the sword Riptide, yet again Amphitrite scowled, so she gave Percy a necklace that would help control her powers better.

Percy beamed at everyone and thanked them happily. They all laughed. Percy had earned all of their love and had actually made their relationships stronger and the Olympians barely fought anymore. Percy was like the glue that brought everyone together.

-Line Break-

Percy- age seven-

"Persephone!"

Well… some things never change. Percy had ditched her tutoring of proper princess manners, and went outside the palace, which she was never allowed to leave. She was riding Blackjack as they sneaked out, "_Where to boss?_"

"Surprise me." She replied.

Blackjack took off and they wandered around aimlessly. Until they came to an abrupt stop. "_Uh… Boss? Sorry to say this, but um… were lost."_

"What!? Oh well, it's fine. Let's just retrace our footprints."

They turned around, but someone clamped their hand around her mouth and yanked her away from Blackjack. "You're coming with me princess."

Percy looked up in fear and struggled to get out of the man's grasp. The man just held on tighter until a voice yelled, "Oceanus! Let go of my daughter!"

Poseidon came into view and stabbed the man in the shoulder causing him to lose his grip on Percy. Poseidon grabbed Percy and held onto her protectively. He glared menacingly at the titan, "Leave before I make you fade."

Oceanus glared and said, "Next time we will get her, and you will be the ones fading. The titans will rule once again, while the Olympians will be no more!" He screamed then flashed away.

Poseidon held onto Percy tightly and said, "Don't worry Percy, I won't let anyone hurt you."

He rushed back to the palace and called for his wife and son. When they showed up he stated, "There was an attempted kidnap on Percy. The person has threatened to do it again. It's not safe to leave Percy alone anymore. Amphitrite, they want Percy for some reason, we can't let that happen."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "What are we to do?"

He sighed, "We shall have only the ones we trust, the ones who are always loyal to us to be with her at all times. She will not be allowed out until she gets full goddess status. Until then we have to keep her safe. No more adventures. She has to start acting like a real princess now." He looked to his sleeping daughter with worry.

-Line Break-

Percy (Age 9)-

"Persephone?" Amphitrite asked softly.

The girl looked up with sad, lonely eyes, "Yes mother?"

The queen looked at her daughter with worry, "I'm sorry. It's for your safety. Please… just please smile again."

Percy's eyes went blank and she just sighed and looked away. Amphitrite's heart broke again and she left the room. Percy got up and walked to the window. She sighed and just looked out it, daydreaming of adventure.

Someone cleared their throat, she pretended not to hear. A cloth was placed over her nose and mouth, she struggled, but with a deep breath in, blackness consumed her. She woke up, arms and feet tied, and her surroundings indicated she was on a ship. She smiled slyly. Hermes' blessing came in handy as she untied herself and picked the lock, sneaking out of the room without a sound.

The boat was conveniently tied to a dock. She was about to jump into the water, when a thought struck her.

_You're finally out of the palace. Why go back and be trapped, when you can stay on land and be free?_

She took one last look at the water, then jumped onto the dock and sprinted silently away. She ventured into a mall, stole a couple of clothes and other accessories, then sneaked into a vacant restroom and locked it. Inside she found a body mirror and looked at her reflection.

Staring back was a girl with curly black hair reaching her back and eyes, color of the sea. She was barefoot, wore a dress decorated with flowers, and her skin was flawless, due to Aphrodite's blessing.

She recoiled in disgust and quickly changed into a plain blue t-shirt, shorts, a plaid green hoodie, black knee high socks and blue-grey vans. She took out her dagger, gathered her hair into her hand, and with one swift motion, she cut it off, leaving her with short choppy boy hair, that quickly styled itself nicely, also due to Aphrodite's blessing.

She threw away the hair without another look and turned back to the mirror. Staring back at her was not a girl, but a boy. A smile slowly spread across her face and she laughed in delight._ Free at last!_ It was her first laugh in two years and it felt great.

She discarded the dress, put the extra clothes into a backpack she stole, placed a baseball cap on her head, and picked up the backpack, placing the straps on both shoulders. She unlocked the door and walked out, shoving her hands into her pockets.

_Goodbye Persephone, hello Perseus Jackson._

**AN: So how'd I do? Was it weird? Oh and don't worry about how she came up with the last name. I'll explain it in later chapters. Oh and also, some things later on will be made up. Kind of like when she cut her hair with the dagger and Aphrodite's blessing magically fixed it. I made it up people, so please don't get angry if the gods' blessings can't really do that. It's a story filled with my ideas, don't like? Don't read, simple as that. And to all those who like it, thank you, and hopefully you'll still want to read later chapters.**

**R&R or don't R&R, it's your choice. Do what you want to do, no one can control your life.**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**

**Peace out peeps! XD… okay, never going to do that again. *Face palm***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Oh my gods people, I'm like… speechless. I just thought I'd get maybe a small amount of viewers, but I was proven wrong. Thank you to all that either reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just read my story! You guys are awesome.**

**To PJandLGequalsLove: I don't have pairing yet since I have no experience in writing love, but if later on I feel a need to, I might make a pairing. Who knows, but if I do, any suggestions?**

**Please read AN at the bottom, it's important.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO series. (I'm not sure if I have to do this every chapter, so I will just in case.)**

Chapter 2- 3rd person POV-

Percy knew she'd be able to pull it off. After all she always did act more like a boy rather than like a girl. Also, with Hermes' blessing, she can even disguise her voice to be deeper. She wandered down the streets until she found the place she was looking for.

_The Lotus Hotel and Casino._

She's going to stay for a while, to get the gods and titans off her trail. You're probably wondering, _Why would she go to a place where she'd be trapped like she was back at the palace? Isn't there some other way to avoid her pursuers? _Well yes, but she didn't for two reasons.

First, because she always wanted to go there, it's a place filled with countless games and things to do, and she also has to make up for those two agonizing years of acting like a _proper princess. _Ugh, just thinking of it makes her sick, she's an adventurer for gods' sake! And second, it'll make time pass quicker so she can get to the correct period of time she wants to be in.

-Random Line Break-

She fixed her watch/shield Hephaestus gave her for her fifth birthday and set its alarm to go off at a certain time. When it goes off, it'll play a specific fast paced tune that will remove the casino's spell from her mind and let her know when to get out and back into the world. 60 years she'll be in the casino, but it'll most likely feel as if it was only a couple months.

She entered the hotel, and already some employee came up and handed her a Lotus cash card and a key to her hotel room. She walked around, her mind slowly clouding. A game caught her attention, but as she headed towards it, some nine year old boy bumped into her. He had dark midnight black hair and dark eyes that were like endless black pits.

"Nico! Be careful!" A dark brown silky haired girl with chocolate brown eyes, maybe around age twelve, came into view, "Sorry, my brother's clumsy and doesn't watch where he's going. I always have to remind him not to run but it seems to just go in one ear and straight out of the other, you know? I'm Bianca di Angelo by the way." She said, sticking out her hand.

I shook it, smiled, and said, "Percy. Percy Jackson." I looked to the boy next to me who looked on sheepishly. "Um… Nico di Angelo. Sorry for running into you, I just saw something interesting and just… yeah, sorry."

I held up my hands, "Nah, its fine. I'd probably do the same, well, I have actually. Plenty of times, so it's alright."

He smiled and said, "Well, how about I make it up to you? Do you want to hang out?"

I looked to Bianca who just shrugged, "It's fine with me, plus he does have to make up for it."

A smile formed on my face and I nodded to Nico, "I'll take you up on that offer."

_60 years later (Percy POV-)_

Nico, Bianca, and I were hanging out in the newly opened section, when a familiar sounding tune started to play. I lifted my arm with the watch to find two words in capital letters flashing on the screen, "WAKE UP!"

My mind cleared and I remembered everything. I kept the music playing so I wouldn't lose focus. I got up from my seat, hugged the two friends I made and said, "I have to go guys. I'm sorry for just randomly leaving, I promise I'll get you out of here in the future."

They looked at me in confusion, but nodded. I ran out of the casino and looked at the date, 2005. I sighed in relief, my watch didn't get messed up in the hotel, thank gods. I got a taxi and asked the driver to drive me to New York. At first the driver thought I was insane until he saw how much was on the Lotus card, infinite, then he was willing.

-Line Break-

I was shaken awake by the driver. "Here's your stop, East One-hundred-and-fourth and First." He said and handed me the card, but I lowered his hand and shook my head, "Keep it."

He looked at me in shock, "A-Are you sure?"

I nodded, "It's fine, have a nice day."

He bowed over and over, "Thank you very much!"

I waved, walked towards the apartment door, and knocked. A kind looking woman with wavy brown hair and blue eyes that changed in the light, opened it. She looked surprised, most likely because some nine year old boy was knocking on her door at like, midnight. I studied her and instantly knew she had encountered my father. This is the right place, this is the place I saw when I had a small glimpse of the future, this is where I'm supposed to be.

"May I help you?" She asked warily.

I smiled reassuringly, "Hello, if I'm correct, you know Poseidon right? May we talk? I have a deal we could perhaps make."

She looked suspicious at first, but after a brief inspection of me, she stepped aside and let me in. She led me to her living room and offered me a seat. I politely took it and asked, "You're name is Sally Jackson, right?" She nodded, so I went on,

"Hello, I'm a daughter of Poseidon. I have Apollo's blessing, so I saw my future with you. You're probably wondering why I look like a guy if I just claimed that I am a daughter and not a son. Well, I ran away from home long ago and in order to not be found, I disguised myself as a boy. You had a relationship with my father, but found out you couldn't have kids. You never told Poseidon though.

Then my mom found out about your secret relationship, so you never saw father again, and he doesn't know if you had his child or not. You met him nine years ago, I'm nine and I know a prophecy is coming up which I am the one who is supposed to bear it. Look, what I'm trying to say is… please let me pose as your demigod son with Poseidon so that I can save the world.

I promise to keep you safe. Although my scent is great, I'm skilled with several weapons. My name is Persephone, but for now, if you're willing to help me, I'll take on the name Perseus Jackson, but I like the name Percy, so please call me that if you do accept."

Sally had a look of absolute shock, but thought it through deeply before she responded. I let her take her time since that was a lot of information to handle. After a couple of minutes she finally nodded and said, "Well I guess this does solve both of our problems. You need a cover up, while I've always wanted a child and was sad when I found out I couldn't. So yes, I'm willing to help you."

I jumped out of my seat and hugged her, "Thank you!" I yelled happily, then paused briefly and said softly, "… Mom."

I pulled away to see tears slowly forming in her eyes as she shook her head, "No, thank you Percy, for giving me what I've always wanted and thought I'd never have."

And so, that was how I managed to really make my fake identity seem real.

**Okay! Second chapter done! And many more to follow. Like before R&R or don't R&R, but it would be very cool if you did. So here comes the important part… I want to know how you want this story to go because I have different ideas, but I don't want to rush it or write something that would make you go… what the styx is this!? You know? So here are some options, and the one with the majority I'll go with. Oh, and I'll do a brief writing to the idea so you get a bit of a sneak peak on how it'll go if you choose it.**

**Idea 1- More detail on the mother son relationship, to get some like… feels, I guess:**

_(Sally POV)-_

"_Percy, wake up you'll be late for school!" I said, shaking her._

_She groaned and threw her blanket over her head, "Five more minutes mom!"_

_I sighed and pulled the blanket off her. "Percy, you'll get in trouble again. I don't think Mr. Ward will be as forgiving as the last time, seeing as last week you super-glued him to his chair for giving you a detention."_

_Again she just placed her pillow over her head and ignored me. I frowned, until an idea popped into my head. I smiled slyly and said, "I'll make blue pancakes."_

_She shot up in bed, wide eyed, "Blue pancakes!? Why didn't you mention that before?"_

_I laughed and went towards the kitchen. That always gets her._

**Idea 2- Okay, so I was going to skip the series and just summarize the two series, but then I thought it would feel rushed, but also others have retold the series with their version of Percy, but I could change it up, while still kind of keeping it like the original series:**

_(Percy POV)-_

_Mr. Brunner, A.K.A. Chiron, was lecturing us on Greek mythology, and well with Athena's blessing I already knew it, so I just zoned out._

"_Mr. Jackson, could you please explain this picture?"_

_I looked to where he was pointing at, and mentally rolled my eyes. Could you be any more obvious Chiron? I answered the question of Kronos eating his children and then everyone laughed. Seriously people!? What the styx did I say was so amusing? Sometimes I just don't understand mortals and their way of thinking._

**Idea 3- Summarize the first series, and skip to the Heroes of Olympus series, then take it up from there:**

_(Percy POV)-_

_Even though I have no memories of my past, finding out I wasn't a boy had to have been the most shocking thing to ever happen in my life. Not even being chased by monsters that I thought were myths could top that._

_It all seemed to start when I woke up face to face with a talking wolf. She toughened me up and just kicked me out after she dubbed me worthy of some Roman thing or what not. I think I might've banged my head and maybe I'm just in a coma in a hospital bed somewhere, that or I'm a crazy person on the loose…_

**So yeah, those are the options on how this story could go. Then after all that's done, I will go on to the dark plot I planned for this story, but for now I'll keep it light. Please choose an idea so I could start on it quick. And I'll update faster, but I don't want to just start writing and then people will be like, oh darn, I thought this was going to be a good story, but now it sucks. So yeah! I won't be updating tomorrow because I have a lot of homework, but I definitely will on Thursday, if I'm home, you never know, anything can happen.**

**Once again, thanks for reading, and have a wonderful time reading mine and other's fanfics.**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone! **

**So, here's the new chapter. I got an interesting idea when I started rereading The Lightning Thief. **

**Remember how Percy explains about his schools before, and how Mrs. Dodds came to be his Pre- Algebra teacher due to the other one going insane? Well, I'm going to write them, so this is the pre- Lightning Thief. Then it'll be the lightning thief and so on…**

**So it isn't just**_**, skip three years into the Lightning Thief! **_**So yes, there will be how Percy gets kicked out of schools, intro to Alecto, and first meeting between Percy and Grover, intro to Chiron, and last but not least the bully Nancy Bobofit!**

**M'kay, so the coolest thing happened, when I went to check on my story, it shows how many views, reviews, favorites, and followers your story has. So I just casually looked, and saw that 666 people viewed! **

**OH MY GODS! It's so awesome to see that with just two chapters, I got a lot of views and other thingy stuffs! It's my dream to be a writer, and I guess you have to start somewhere, so I started with writing fanfiction. **

**Yeah so 666, so cool, supernatural stuff thingy mibob… yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO/HoO series. Sadly not… *tears* JK**

Sally POV (Percy is ten)-

"Percy, wake up you'll be late for school!" I said, shaking her.

She groaned and threw her blanket over her head, "Five more minutes mom!"

I sighed and pulled the blanket off her. "Percy, you'll get in trouble again. I don't think Mr. Ward will be as forgiving as the last time, seeing as you super-glued him to his chair for giving you a detention."

Again she just placed her pillow over her head and ignored me. I frowned, until an idea popped into my head. I smiled slyly and said,

"I'll make blue pancakes."

She shot up in bed, wide-eyed, "Blue pancakes!? Why didn't you mention that before?"

I laughed and went towards the kitchen. That always gets her.

Percy POV-

Mom locked the door on me.

You see, I'm a bit reluctant to go to school ever since my last one. So far I've managed to almost get through the fourth grade but last year well…

3rd grade sucked.

I mean, it was alright until the very first bell rang. From then on it was an everlasting mayhem. Kids always running all over the place, upper graders shoving the lower graders out of the way or either treating them as slaves, and sadly the teachers always seemed to never pay attention when it came to bullying, so yeah, it was just utter chaos. But my teacher managed to make the number one spot on my list of why third grade is meaningless.

His name was Gabe Ugliano, but I knew him by a different name, smelly Gabe. **(Yes, I made Gabe his teacher instead of his stepfather)**

I swear if I needed someone to mask my scent, I would definitely give him a call, but luckily I don't. He was nice for the first couple of… okay scratch that, he probably doesn't even know what being nice is, let alone what soap looks like. I'm surprised he managed to get a job.

I still wonder how he got to work considering he was the size of a walrus, maybe more of a hybrid walrus elephant. Hmm, A walruphant. Yeah, that's a better description.

So Gabe was mostly stuck on a chair, too lazy to get up. All we got from him was, "Read or something." And at the end of the day… well he was passed out. Shouldn't he get fired for that? Well, I guess it was fine since most days he wouldn't even come. Instead we had a sub, Mrs. Green. I swear she prided herself in torturing us. Day by day she'd assign us piles upon piles of homework, most of which didn't make much sense.

Who cares how many seashells Sally manages to sell at the seashore, you can get them for free! Why would you need to buy them? To make a long story short, in December I 'accidentally' flooded the school and all the students had to go to a different school the rest of the year, while somehow a teacher marked me as the person who flooded the school which resulted in my expulsion. Stupid Mist, I seriously have got to learn how to use it.

Luckily I didn't have to go to school for the rest of the year since mom decided I needed a break.

-Line Break-

So far this year nothing too bad has happened, a little mishap here and there, but other than that it's been alright. At least Mr. Ward is somewhat alright, except for the fact he loves to give me detention for sleeping in class, yeah harsh considering it's only fourth grade.

Today our class is going on a field trip to Marine World. Why would I not want to go? Simple, school is boring, I could find something better to do at home, plus the fact that the fish will constantly be pleading for me to free them, which I would like to do, but I can't. I tried to talk my way out of it, but sadly mom's making me go. She knows my weakness, those yummy blue pancakes, and if that doesn't work, it's the blue chocolate chip cookies.

So here I am following the tour guide going throughout the place, ignoring the desperate pleas from the sea creatures, no matter how much I want to save them. When two words caught my interest.

_Shark Pool._

The guide was explaining about how she'd give us a behind-the-scenes tour of the shark pool. We followed her onto the catwalk, while she explained random facts about sharks. "Excuse me, young man in the back?"

I looked towards her in surprise, "Uh… yeah?"

"Could you pull that one lever right there?"

I looked to where she was pointing. I nodded to her and went to pull it, but one of the bullies stuck his foot out and I stumbled and pulled down on the one right next to it.

"No! Not that one!" She yelled, but it was already too late.

-Line Break-

Sally's POV-

An employee pointed to where I had to go. I quickly went inside the room. I stopped and skimmed my eyes around the room full of soaked kids wrapped in towels and getting picked up by their parents. There!

My eyes landed on Percy.

It was pretty obvious considering all the fish squished together in a blob to be near her as she leaned against the glass wall, also wrapped in a towel. I rushed over, knelt in front of her and asked, concern in my voice, "Percy, are you alright? Are you hurt? What happe-"

A voice interrupted me.

"Ms. Jackson?"

I turned around to see Percy's teacher Mr. Ward with a red face full of anger, "Ah, Mr. Ward, it's nice to see you again. May I help you?"

"Well, this will be the very last time we will meet. I am here to inform you that your son is no longer welcome in our school, in other words, he is expelled. I suggest you start finding a new school who will accept him." Then he briskly walked away, not even waiting for a reply.

"Well, that was rude." I grabbed Percy's hand, "Come on Percy, let's get you home."

-Line Break-

We got home and sat down at the table. "So, what happened?"

She shrugged, "Well, we were on the catwalk looking at the sharks, when the guide asked me to pull the lever. As I went to pull it, one of the bullies in my class tripped me so I grabbed onto the wrong lever and um… the class took an unplanned swim. It's just water, what's the big deal?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal, just a tank full of shark infested waters, yeah, no big deal at _all._" I said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, then sitting down with a thump, and crossing her hands over her chest.

I sighed and said, "I was being sarcastic Perce. Not all sharks are friendly."

She shook her head, "Yes they are. I've met all kinds of sharks and plenty are friendly. Except some do like to swear. A lot."

I face palmed, "Percy, you're not getting what I'm saying. The reason you were expelled was because a lot of the kids have been spooked by the experience and may never want to go near water again because of it. Sharks are friendly to you because you are a child of the sea. Mortals don't really have that benefit. You're lucky none of the kids got hurt."

Percy nodded in understanding, "Sorry mom. But technically it wasn't my fault it was the bullies, and also, one good thing came out of this."

I raised my eyebrows, "And that is?"

She smirked, "Adventure. I gave them a once in a lifetime thing. Swimming with the dolphins? Psh, everyone can do that. Me? The kids on the field trip?

We swam with the sharks."

**So yay! Third chapter. I swear on the river styx that I will update tomorrow unless I can't and if so, I will tell you why the next time I update. *Thunder booms* Yeah, so I have Monday off next week so expect two or three updates this weekend! Well then R7R or don't. Favorite, follow, or anything would be awesome, and I hope to keep people's interests with this story!**

**I'm super fulls of energy!**

**Random Fact: Ever since reading the Percy Jackson, I like making and eating blue food.**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**

**P.S.(Post Script)- At the end of each chapter I will say when I will update, or when I think I can, so you will always know when to check for my story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYBODIES!**

**Pardon my enthusiasm, but I have passed my goal of 1000 views! Yay!**

**(P.S.- not to be confused with reviews, I have 26, my goal for that is to get 50 reviews, then 100 and so on.)**

**Soooooo sorry for not updating yesterday, but if I did it would most likely be like, **

_**Percy blew up monsters yay! He do very goods.**_

**And I don't think you'd be very satisfied with that. So I promised in my AN last chapter that I would give you a reason if I didn't update. I only got three hours of sleep! I know, why didn't you just go back to sleep? I was, but then I checked my story and I was all 'oh my gods over 1000', and then I was filled with energy… the lack of sleep didn't catch up to me until third period. I started falling asleep in Chemistry.**

**The funny thing is that our teacher made us use a calculator and… I was doing the whole problem, until I became a bit more focused and noticed my calculator wasn't even on… yeah it was awkward…**

**So... enjoy! I hope...**

Chapter four- Revolutionary War Cannons Are Fun-

_Percy POV-(Percy is 11)-_

The god of field trips must hate me.

Fifth grade was a downer, I tried to behave myself for mom, but nothing seems to go my way. I was actually doing fine until the field trip. This time it really wasn't my fault! I swear there must be a god of fieldtrips somewhere watching me, because they just end up with me being expelled!

Come to think of it… I _'might've'_ picked up the idea of flooding my third grade school from a show on t.v. where the students were on a _field trip_ to an underwater school. Yeah, I'm definitely targeted by the fieldtrip god.

So on to the story. We went to the Saratoga battlefield. You know how field trips are supposed to teach you things? Well I learned that the Mist is not my friend lately. When it keeps the mortals from seeing things they aren't meant to see, it just seems to put me in a sticky situation.

So, we had a substitute. Our teacher had _decided _to take a break right when it was time for the field trip, while in actuality, our substitute was a monster, an empousa. She most likely killed him. All the guys were infatuated with her, even the other teacher on the field trip and the tour guide. She needed a volunteer to be her 'helper' for the day, while all the boys' hands shot up, she ignored them and immediately picked me even though I didn't volunteer.

I had to be with her at all times, and frankly it was annoying, creepy, and disgusting. Who knows how old she really was. She was trying to use her charms on me to lower my guard so she can attack, but I'm a _girl_ so that didn't work out. At first, she just tried to subtly make me fall for her, but as time went on through the tour, she became frustrated.

She waltzed on up to the guide, wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned close to his ear and said, "Let's take a break shall we? I need to go freshen up in the ladies room, while the students seem to need rest. You'd do that for me, right?" **(I don't know how to be all sexy seducing-like, so that's the best I could come up with…)**

"But regulations say that we cannot stop, miss. We barely even did anything yet." He said, unsurely.

She raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer, whispering something I couldn't hear. The guide gulped, and nodded hastily.

"Well, I'm just going to be sitting over there." I said awkwardly.

But as I started to walk away, she grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, "What are you talking about sweetie? You're my helper remember? Come along now." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

We walked to the restroom, until we were all alone. She stopped abruptly and spun around, showing her true appearance. A woman with flaming hair, pale white skin, red eyes, fangs, and one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg, yeah,that's _so _attractive.

Not.

"Son of Poseidon, one of the big three. Your blood will be delicious."

I mentally rolled my eyes. _Yeah, not going to let you near my neck, you blood-sucker. _

I responded, "Yeah, as _great _as that sounds. I think I'm going to pass. Also, mother always told me not to talk to strangers, especially pedophiles. Besides, why would I let your ugly face near me? I wouldn't want to get infected with your ugly genes now, would I?"

She let out a roar, "You will pay for that you insolent little scum!"

I smirked, "Catch me if you can!"

I ran quickly back to the group, and trust me, I'm pretty fast considering I had Hermes' blessing. I searched around for something I could use as a weapon. Apparently I couldn't have any of my accessories since they _might get lost._ Yeah right, the sub just wanted to disarm me.

Gods I miss Riptide. My parents took it away from me since a _proper _princess does not fight. And also since they only let me wear dresses, I didn't have _any _pockets. And I was _kidnapped _so of course I never really got to go back and get it, and ugh, I miss my weapons!

The only reason I got to keep my watch was for defense, yet Hephaestus slyly put in a button to make it a weapon, but since the sub made the class leave their accessories in the bus, now I have to find something else to kill her with. My eyes landed on a Revolutionary war cannon. A smile crept onto my face. Now that's a weapon.

I got behind the cannon and aimed it at the empousa, gathering the moisture in the air for ammo, I shot at her once, twice, three times to be safe. She dodged the first one, but the second hit her straight on and she burst into golden dust. That was good and all, except the third shot hit the bus and well, it was destroyed beyond repair.

"Perseus Jackson!" A voice yelled.

I turned to see the other teacher who came with us behind me, anger written all over his face. I never seem to get a break, do I?

I smiled apologetically, "I'm uh… sorry?"

A look of disbelief showed on his face, "You're _sorry!?"_ He pointed to the broken pieces of metal that was once a bus, "_Sorry _doesn't make up for destroying our transportation! Do you know how much money the school has to pay to even _rent _it!?"

I shrugged, "No…"

"Then why did you just go and blow it up!?"

I looked around trying to come up with a reason, "Well, I wasn't aiming for the bus, and if I was, I thought it wouldn't have been filled with ammo."

"Well it was filled because they were going to demonstrate what it looked like! And if you weren't aiming for the bus, what were you aiming for!?"

Actually it wasn't full of ammo, that was just the Mist covering up, but of course I can't just say that. Well, since I'm pretty much already going to be expelled, might as well go out in style. I smiled cockily and said,

"Well mister what's-your-face, for your information, I wasn't aiming for the bus, I was aiming for you for bringing us on this gods boring field trip! I thought it'd make this trip more interesting. Excuse me for expressing myself. Isn't that what you always told us kids to do? Express ourselves? Sorry for doing what you said, hypocrite!"

He spluttered, lost for words, then he gathered his wits and yelled, "You are expelled! Now what's your mother's number so that I can get her to come pick you up?"

I told him mom's number. He dialed it and started talking, pausing, then talking again, "Yeah, Ms. Jackson, can you come pick up your son?... No, no, he's fine, just that he will not be coming back to our school… yeah, he's been expelled… what did he do? I think it'd be better if he told you himself… Okay, I'll see you to, bye." He hung up and glared at me.

He pointed towards an empty bench, "Sit there and wait for your mother."

-Line Break-

Mom came out of her car and I went and got in the passenger seat, waiting for her to get back in. Once she closed the door she said, "Perce, I thought you were doing good in school. What happened this time?"

"My substitute was an empousa, and wouldn't let us take our accessories because they'd get _lost _which was a bunch of Minotaur droppings, so I was weaponless, which by the way, my watch got blown up, anyways, I used the Revolutionary war cannon to shoot at the monster three times and yes I got her, but that third shot went and collided with the bus, hence the reason you had to pick me up. So yeah, I wasn't aiming for the bus, but of course I got expelled anyway."

She reached over and ruffled my hair, "Well at least this time it was for self-defense, and no one got hurt, or traumatized, so I'm proud of you."

I pouted, "Hey! I said I was sorry last time! Besides, how was I supposed to know that mortals don't mix well with sharks, I learned my lesson!"

She smiled, "So Percy, what did you learn this time?"

I grumbled and said, "The Mist sucks."

**AN: Yeah, so how'd I do? I honestly did not know how to really expel Percy in this one, so I thought, maybe a bit of smack talk? Or something of the sorts. Sorry if this chapter was confusing, or boring, or wasn't as good as the other ones. Promise to make the others more interesting. Again, sorry, this chapter was hard to write.**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi Everyone! Yay, two chapters in one day! So if you just skipped to the end, you might want to go back since this is the fifth chapter! Sorry for the last one, I keep feeling like it sucked but anyways, I'll make this short, and say that thank you for still continuing to read my story.**

Chapter 5-

Percy POV (Age 12)-

Well, since I lost my weapon, the only thing I could protect mom with, we decided that I should go to a private school, Yancy Academy for troubled kids in upstate New York. There I'd actually live on campus instead of having my mom drive me to school, so that my strong scent wouldn't draw monsters to the house when I had nothing to protect her with. I could use my powers, but I don't want to risk her accidentally getting hurt, so I'm going to live at school, where if a monster does come, I won't have to worry about mom's safety.

So I was hanging out in my new room, lying on my bed with my headphones on, eyes closed, listening to music, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes in annoyance to see a kid with curly brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian skin, acne, and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. Looking him up and down, I noticed he was crippled, but by the signs of him looking a little more mature than most six graders, and him being crippled, I concluded that he was a satyr.

I smiled on the inside. Well this year is starting to look more interesting.

I waited for him to say something. "H-Hello. I'm Grover, your roommate."

I smiled and stuck my hand out, "Hello roomie, I'm Percy Jackson."

And that was the start of our friendship.

-Line Break-

For being my protector, Grover wasn't doing so hot. Especially because of the bullies. You see he was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated, and well, everyone thought he was crippled. I managed to get the bullies off my back because over the years I have perfected my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare, but Grover doesn't seem like the kind of person to do that, so I would always protect him instead of the other way around. Not like I mind though.

Like for example, the first time we met Nancy Bobofit, head bully of the school.

We were walking to class, when she goes and slams Grover into the lockers. She had curly red hair, orange freckles that looked like liquid sprayed-on Cheetos, and she had crooked teeth to top it off.

"Hey crippled boy! Give me your lunch money!" She sneered.

Add kleptomaniac to the list of things to describe her colorful personality and looks.

Grover went to get his money out, but I pushed his hand down and stepped in between them. "Look freckles, if you don't leave right now, I'll go and make sure you won't be able to open that stupid mouth of yours again, got it?"

She glared and opened her mouth, but with one glare from me, she stopped, closed her mouth and left, but to save face she yelled over her shoulder, "You're lucky I got enough money, because next time, I'll make sure to get yours first."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Grover, "You alright?"

He nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem, we better hurry, or else were going to be late, and I actually promised my mom not to get in too much trouble, so come on."

We walked into our first period which was Latin. I was registered at the school late, so I got stuck in the class, thank gods for Athena's blessing, or else I'd most likely fail. I walked in to notice the teacher was a middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which smelled like coffee. Around the room was this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons. I saw the tiny nod of Grover's head to the teacher, who also nodded a bit as if they knew each other. I concentrated a bit more closer to the teacher, and noticed the Mist surrounded his lower body. Hmm, could it be that this is the legendary trainer of heroes, Chiron? Grover must've called him in.

We took a seat at the front of the class, seeing as it was the only seats left and then he spoke, "Hello class, my name is Mr. Brunner. I know your schedule says a different name, but he has retired…"

I pretty much zoned out after that part, maybe even slept a bit until a piece of chalk was placed on my desk and I looked up to see him pointing a sword at me. I held in a gasp as I recognized the sword. _My _sword.

Riptide.

"What ho Perseus!"

I refocused my attention on Mr. Brunner and asked, "Um, what am I supposed to do? I kind of zoned out."

He nodded, "Today I'm testing the students' knowledge on what they know about Greek and Roman Mythology. What you have to do is go up there and name whatever stuff you know."

I nodded and went up to the board. I didn't want him to be that suspicious, so I named a couple of the gods and a few of the heroes, then sat back down, instead of just naming every single thing I did know.

He looked over the list of people I made and nodded, then looked to me with a questioning gaze. "Hmm, most kids put Hercules, why didn't you?"

I frowned at the thought that reminded me of Zoe, and responded, "Well, my mother is into these kinds of stuff, but I didn't like Hercules' story, he sounded too cocky in my opinion, and so I'd rather not acknowledge him as a hero."

He nodded a bit surprised, but then started to lecture the class on the people I named. Grover smiled at me and I smiled back. Well, at least Latin won't be as bad as I thought it'd be.

-Line Break-

School went by nicely, I mostly slept in my classes, except Latin, which was the only class worth staying awake in. Halfway through the year my Pre- Algebra class had an interesting event. The teacher had a mental breakdown during class.

She was teaching normally, and Grover's constant tapping and nervous glances around the room kept me awake. If Grover was nervous, something had to be up. The teacher was lecturing us on something I was too lazy to pay attention to, when she abruptly stopped and the piece of chalk in her hand fell to the floor and broke. Her eyes went wide and she looked out the window.

Whatever she saw, she started screaming at the top of her lungs and scrambled to get away from the windows, but as soon as she looked out of the classroom door, she screamed even louder and backed up to the chalkboard. What the styx was going on? I looked around the room to see the students slowly scoot away from the crazy lady at the front of the room since she stopped screaming, but was breathing heavily, her eyes wide and her hair falling out of her ponytail and onto her face, making her look like an escaped mental patient.

Her eyes darted around the room, until they stopped abruptly on this girl's pencil. She pointed shakily at it and spoke roughly, since all that screaming damaged her vocal cords, "DUCKS! They're everywhere! Watching me! Get them away! Keep them away from me!"

She grabbed her chair and threw it at the window, shattering the glass. She laughed hysterically and jumped out, "You'll never get me ducks! Never!"**(AN: Anatidaephobia)**

I looked to Grover who looked shaken, "You alright?"

He nodded stiffly, "Y-Yeah, I'm o-okay."

The principal walked in with a mean looking 50 year old teacher wearing a black leather jacket, and I instantly recognized her. Alecto, in her disguised form Mrs. Dodds. Oh styx this is bad. I mean, yeah as Persephone she used to take care of me sometimes and we did have a neutral look on each other, neither hating nor liking each other, dare I say she might've actually been fond of me, but the me now? As a demigod son of Poseidon? She sure as Tartarus won't show me any mercy if Hades sent her. Now I understood why Grover was so nervous.

"Class, seeing as your teacher just had a mental breakdown, Mrs. Dodds here will be your teacher for the rest of the year. Be nice, she volunteered to be your teacher. She's fifty years old and from Georgia, so show her respect and I better not here any bad things from her about you."

With that he left, and Alecto walked up to the front of the room. "Good afternoon class, now where were we?" She looked across the room and she glared at Grover, causing him to whimper, and when her eyes landed on me I swear the temperature dropped.

From then on, life at Yancy Academy got a bit rough. I had to refrain myself from revealing that I'm Persephone just so that she'd lay off of me with all the glares and detentions. I was marked as a troublemaker by her from the first day of her teaching math class. Luckily though, Chiron being here kept her from doing anything. That, and I haven't really given her a real reason that I'm Poseidon's kid.

-Line Break-

At the end of Mr. Brunner's tournament day in Latin, he asked for everyone's attention. "Class, in a week, we are going to go on a field trip with Mrs. Dodds, so make sure to get your permission slip signed before we go."

One thought ran through my mind as I heard his announcement.

_I better sacrifice my offerings to the field trip god and pray that this one time I go on a field trip, I won't be expelled… or found out._

**AN: YAY! The story finally has caught up to the lightning thief! Next time… Percy goes on the sixth grade field trip!**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**

**P.S. I might update tomorrow, or Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI PLEASE READ!**

**SOME OF YOU SKIPPED THE 4****TH**** CHAPTER AND/OR FIFTH! I UPDATED TWICE ON SATURDAY!**

**AN: Just saying. Sorry for using caps, but I needed to catch some of you guys attention. I updated twice to make up for not updating on Friday like I planned to. Do people read the AN's? Because I put some important info in for the readers benefits. Like when I ask how you want the story to go.**

**By the ways, I was pondering over this story and thought of some ideas, but wanted your guys' opinions. Should I keep Annabeth and Grover as Percy's quest members? Or should I change them? And if so, who would you want on the quest?**

**Also, since Percy is a **_**girl **_**and a **_**goddess **_**well, I thought there has to be a bit of changes, and also I kind of want to change things up a bit, and this IS an alternate universe, SO… your opinions would be nice, because if not, I'm totally going to take this my ways, but I will accept anyone's ideas or suggestions, as long as it's clear and I like the idea, so yeah…**

**OH! And since I forgot to the last two chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER (x3): I don't own PJO or HoO series!**

Chapter 6-

Percy POV-

"Hey Mom." I said as soon as she picked up.

"_Percy? Why are you calling me at such an odd hour?" _She asked.

I sighed, "Mom, I didn't want to worry you, but I needed to talk to you when no one was awake. Remember Camp Half-Blood? How satyrs would go out to find any half-bloods they could find? Well, one has found me. He called Chiron, trainer of heroes, and I think it might've caught Hades' attention, seeing as he sent one of his furies Alecto to be a teacher here. Remember that field trip slip I asked you to sign? Well, Chiron and Alecto will both be there. And guess what? We're heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. I know right? They couldn't have been more obvious. Anyway, I have a feeling that something's stirring, have you noticed the weather lately?"

She paused, letting it all sink in, then responded, "_Yeah, I've noticed. Massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. Looks like your father and uncle are having a disagreement."_

I laughed at that, "_Disagreement? _Mom, this is more than just a disagreement. This is the start of a war. I haven't seen them this angry since World War 2, well not really, seeing as I was born ten years after that, but Hephaestus showed me on Hephaestus tv, well before Amphitrite found out and confiscated the tapes. And no, I'm not breaking Poseidon's oath, he swore not to have any more _demigod _children, so I'm off the hook."

"_Okay, so I know you called me because of the trip, but why in particular are you calling?"_

"I think it's time. Remember when we first met? I told you about a prophecy coming up where I'd have to be the bearer of? I think it's coming up. So, I think it's time for me to go to Camp Half-Blood. I know exactly how to make it happen. Alecto is here, so if I display a teensy bit of my water power, she'll go after me. Then Chiron will think it's no longer safe for me to live in the outside world. Just wanted to give you a heads up, and I love you."

"_I love you too Percy. Now get some sleep. If you're going against one of the furies, you're going to need a focused mind. Good night, and be safe."_

"I will mom. I promise."

I hung up and sighed, looking over at Grover. He was fast asleep, groaning about food as always. I hope none of the gods recognize me. So far no one has, but just one slip up and I'm done. I gritted my teeth at the thought.

I absolutely refuse to go back down there, trapped inside that castle. I'm not a princess, I'm an adventurer. I won't be found out, not until I come of age, not until I'm eighteen, when my godly titles have been chosen. _I swear on the river styx that until I get my titles, I won't reveal myself, unless they find out and promise on the styx not to drag me back and lock me up._

*Thunder boomed*

-Line Break-

Who the tartarus came up with putting twenty-eight mental-cased kids, a satyr, centaur, and fury on a yellow school bus to go on a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff, and thought it was a good idea? Because in all honesty, it was torture. Most Yancy field trips were.

Hopefully Chiron leading this trip would make it interesting. There's also the fact that I'm using this as the opportunity to get into Camp Half-Blood. So, I hope it all goes according to plan. But with Nancy Bobofit throwing chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches at the back of Grover's head the whole entire way, I might be tempted to just kill her now.

She knew I couldn't do anything about it since I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with the dreaded in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip, due to those records of my other school trips where I was expelled. But the real reason I didn't just deck her was because a bus isn't the best place to fight with a fury, since there's barely any room to dodge.

Grover dodged another chunk.

Screw the plan, I'm going to kill that red-headed Cheeto-face!

I started to get up, but Grover pulled me down, "Percy! It's fine, I like peanut butter."

"In your hair?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "Of course not, but you're already on probation, plus Nancy is Mrs. Dodd's teacher's pet, so you'll get the blame."

As soon as he mentioned Mrs. Dodds, I sighed, and tried to calm down.

_Stick to the plan. You'll get your revenge._

-Line Break-

I spaced out as Chiron led the tour. I pretty much have seen and heard of all these things. This was a daily occurrence when I visited Olympus. In fact, Olympus' statues and historical stuff were way better than the stuff in this museum, so this was pretty boring and didn't keep my interest. Instead, I kept going over the plan in my head. It was simple really, just get revenge on Cheeto-face, and with that earning Alecto's attention, which will lead to Chiron's.

The kids kept talking, which annoyed me, so I'd tell them to shut up so I can think, which resulted with Alecto's glare. Finally I had enough after Bobofit snickered about the naked guy on the steel. I turned around and said louder than I meant, "Will you just shut up!? Your idiotic laughter is preventing me from thinking."

The whole group laughed. Chiron raised his eyebrows and said, "Mr. Jackson? Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked to where he was pointing and mentally rolled my eyes. Seriously Chiron? Why don't you just tattoo the words _you're a demigod _on your forehead, if you're going to be that obvious?

I answered the question and the kids in the class laughed. What the styx did I say was funny? You think spending three years around mortals would help me understand their way of thinking, but nope. I still don't understand them.

Bobofit muttered to her friend, "Why do we need to know this? It's not like we're going to need this in real life."

I sighed. Nice Bobofit, you just added fuel to the fire. "And why, Mr. Jackson, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's question, does this matter in real life?"

_Maybe I should propose that tattoo idea to Chiron._

Well, at least Nancy got into trouble. Leave it to Chiron's horse ears to hear what everyone says.

I shrugged, "Well… maybe it's there to show that you shouldn't just jump to conclusions when someone tells you something. Kronos could have been a fair ruler if he wasn't so scared of being overthrown. He should have had trust in his people that they wouldn't do that to him. If he didn't jump to conclusion and eat his children, maybe they wouldn't have chopped him up, maybe they could've been an actual family. Like Hestia, who was a peaceful goddess. She stepped down from her throne to keep the family from fighting, to keep the balance.

Either that or the stories moral is that if you're going to eat your kids to keep them from overthrowing you, make sure your offspring doesn't bear resemblance to a rock."

*Thunder boomed angrily in the background*

Chiron smiled a bit nervously, "On that happy note, it's time for lunch."

The class rushed outside, eager to eat. The girls held their stomachs, while the guys shoved each other around, acting like their usual doofus selves. As I walked out I saw Chiron take one long sorrow-filled look at the steel. He must've watched her shroud burn.

He saw me looking and told me to go and eat my lunch outside. The immature guys threw crackers at pigeons. Nancy being herself, was pickpocketing some lady's purse… oh gods, please tell me she isn't Hermes' kid.

Grover and I kept away from the group, near the fountain, hoping no one would think we were with the group of freaks that are Yancy Academy's kids. Aren't most of them supposed to be rich? Shouldn't they at least be somewhat decent?

Nancy approached and dumped her disgusting lunch on Grover's lap. "Oops." She grinned, showing off her crooked teeth.

Well, time to start the plan. I kept a smirk from creeping onto my face. I stood up, and_ accidentally tripped, _tipping my water bottle towards her, making it look like she had an accident. Grover let out a laugh. Nancy's face turned red and she lunged, but I made the water grab her and dump her into the fountain.

"Percy pushed me!" She screamed.

The kids started whispering about the water grabbing her… wait, shouldn't the mist keep them from noticing?

Alecto appeared, and promised Nancy to get her a new shirt that I supposedly would buy her. Then she turned to me with a triumphant look in her eyes. Yeah, she has totally been waiting for me to do something like that ever since she first showed up.

"Come with me." She said.

Grover tried to take the blame, but of course Alecto wouldn't let this opportunity to kill me slide. She ignored him and made me follow her back into the museum. Cheeto-face was smirking. I gave her the oh so awesome I'll-kill-you-later deluxe stare.

Suffice to say her little _accident_ in her pants wasn't pretend anymore.

I glanced at Grover who was looking at Chiron in desperation, but Chiron was absorbed in a novel. Twilight. You have _got _to be kidding me. Of course my plan would have something wrong happen. Chiron's too busy reading about sparkly vampires and love triangles to notice!

She took us into a secluded part of the museum, then turned and spoke. "You've been giving us trouble, Honey."

I needed to stall for time for Grover to get Chiron, plus I have no clue what the styx Alecto is talking about, so I just said, "Yes ma'am."

She glared, "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

Okay, I'm super confused. Did she really care for Bobofit? I thought that was just an act.

"Uh… no?"

"We are not fools Perseus Jackson. Confess and you will suffer less pain."

Okay what is she talking about? "Uh, yeah. I'd like a better explanation for whatever you are saying, because I think you lost me. Can you explain a bit more clearer?"

That just seemed to anger her. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She looked ready to slice me up into ribbons.

"DIE HONEY!" Despite the tense situation… I couldn't help but picture Alecto saying that to a jar of honey that wouldn't open.

She lunged at me, but finally Chiron came in holding riptide in pen form. "What ho, Percy!"

He tossed the pen towards me. I dodged out of the way of Alecto's sharp talons and snatched riptide out of the air. Chiron must've taken off its cap because when it landed in my hand it was in its sword form.

Once she saw the celestial bronze blade, Alecto looked even more murderous than before. I swung the sword when she lunged again, trying to make it as painless as I can. Well, when I do go back to being a goddess, I don't really want her to hate me… as much.

She exploded into the familiar golden dust. Well… that was anticlimactic. I looked around, but Chiron wasn't there. Oh gods are you kidding me!? He's still going to make me try and believe that that didn't happen? Was facing a fury not good enough to be taken to camp!? I risked losing Alecto as a friend and now… ugh!

Time for plan B.

I ran out to Chiron, who was in the same spot as if he never left and opened my mouth, but he grabbed riptide from my hand and said, "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own utensil in the futu-"

I grabbed riptide back and said, "No, I don't think I should Chiron."

His eyes widened and said, "How long have you known?"

I sighed, "Please, did you think I would survive in the real world for this long? I'm twelve years old Chiron. I've known since a while, since my mother is clear sighted. She told me to protect me and I learned how to survive. Now what the styx did Alecto mean when she tried to kill me earlier?"

Well, I did have to have a plan B. If Alecto attacking wasn't good enough, than me knowing should do nicely. Plus, I don't think Chiron would want to be at Yancy any longer than he really has to.

Before he could tell me, Grover came up and said nervously, "Is everything alright Percy?"

Chiron nodded, "Grover m'boy. Please take Percy to his mother and explain to her the situation, I will meet you both at camp Half-Blood."

**So…. What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Scream your lungs out yelling at me for changing it? Sorry… I just wanted to move it along faster, also since Percy has Athena's blessing, failing school wouldn't really get him kicked out of Yancy. So… I just made him make Chiron and Grover take him. Next chapter… Percy meets the Fates!**

**Please read the top if you haven't done so already… and it would be nice if you left a review since I didn't know if this chapter sucked or not…**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO!**

**I thank you all for the reviews and followers and favorites, and like I said before suggestions and ideas are always welcome.**

**Well as always review or not, but I like reviews **_**a lot.**_** They tell me if my story is good or not, so it would be much appreciated.**

**Today is a holiday soooo… I might update twice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO series.**

Chapter 7-

Percy POV-

Grover and I booked two tickets to Manhattan on the Greyhound heading to the city. Grover was nervous throughout the whole ride, most likely because I already know I'm a "demigod", so he thinks the monsters will be swarming me. I tried to lighten the mood.

"You know Grover… you're a really bad liar. Like that time when I casually mentioned how I thought Mrs. Dodds was a monster; you flat out told me that I was absolutely right. Oh and on enchilada days you pretty much blew your cover. If I didn't know from the very beginning that you were a satyr, I think that would've given it away. Oh, but it's fine. You're like my best friend G-man." I chuckled.

His ears turned pink.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry. I just really like enchiladas. But what happened earlier… with the Kindly one?"

"You mean Alecto?"

He sushed me, "Shh! Names have power! Who knows how many monsters you just attracted."

I held up my hands in apology, "Sorry. Well, nothing really. She started saying these weird thinks like _Admit what you did! _and _Did you think you'd get away with it! _but my favorite was when she yelled _die honey! _since it was like she was talking to actual honey. By the way, what did she mean?" I said Alecto's voice in an overly exaggerated way.

His eyes widened and he said quick and nervously, "N-Nothing! Nothing really, she probably j-just wanted to confuse y-you."

I sighed, "Like I said Grover, you're a really bad liar. Trust me, I can tell when someone is lying."

Courtesy of having Apollo's blessing. But before I could get some answers, there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus, filled with the smell of rotten eggs. The driver cursed and pulled the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes of clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we had to get off.

I looked around to see we were kind of in the middle of nowhere. The only thing I really saw was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The things for sale looked really good, but since it was in the middle of nowhere, there were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting huge pairs of socks.

I mean seriously, they were huge. Maybe big enough for the gods in there huge godly forms to wear. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The Fates.

And they were looking straight at me.

I looked to Grover who looked super pale. "Hey, you alright G-man?"

He looked to me with haunted eyes, "Tell me they're not looking at you. Please tell me they aren't."

I shook my head, "Sorry G-man, mom always told me not to tell lies, but don't worry Grover, it doesn't always have to be the person they're looking at. I promise you I won't die. But I need to ask you something very important."

He looked at me warily, "What?"

"Do you think they'd fit me? Cause blue has always been my favorite color."

"Not funny Perce! This is the Fates we're talking about!" He hissed.

"Hey, you said not to say the names remember? They have power."

He nodded, "Yeah, you're not supposed to- _Hey! _Percy what're you doing!?"

I was walking across the streets towards the Fates. I called over my shoulder, "It's rude to ignore people Grover! I'm saying hello!"

Then I reached the Fates and bowed, "Hello Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos, the Fates, or should I say the Moirai?"

They just nodded in return, and gestured for me to sit. I sat down and they started speaking together as though they were one voice, "Hello Perseus, or should we say Persephone?"

I smiled, "Percy is fine. I knew I couldn't hide who I was from you."

They nodded, "You can't run away from Fate, everyone has their destiny to fulfill."

I frowned and gestured to the yarn, "Whose string is that? I know it isn't mine. It would've been a gold-ish sea green if it were." I deliberately avoided the subject of my Fate, since I like to think I make my own life.

Atropos took out a huge pair of scissors, gold and silver, long bladed, like shears and snipped the string. The sound echoed all around me, and I knew this was vital information they were giving. "We shall let you find out since you, as you put it, _make your own life._"

I nodded, stood and bowed once more. I walked back to Grover who looked on the verge of passing out, "W-Was it your s-string?"

I patted him on the shoulder and smiled reassuringly, "It's fine G-man. Let's get back on the bus."

The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life right after I said that. The passengers cheered.

"Yeah! Everyone back on board!" The driver said, slapping the bus with his hat. We climbed back into the Greyhound and the bus took off. I chanced a glance back at the fruit stand, but it had completely disappeared. Of course it would.

Grover still looked at me with worry in his eyes and as if he needed to pick flowers to put on my grave.

"I'd like blue ones." I said out of the blue.

"Wh-What!?" He stuttered surprised.

"Flowers. I want blue ones."

"Why are you saying that Perce!?"

I smiled, "You look as though you're picking out what flowers to put on my grave, so I want blue ones."

"This is not a time for jokes Percy! You saw the Fates, aren't you a bit worried at all!?"

I thought about it then shook my head with a smile, "Nope!"

He sighed and closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was that warding off evil sign, way older than the cross.

-Line Break-

We took a cab to my place, after Grover used the little goat's room, and rang the doorbell. Mom answered and she didn't look at all surprised to see us. It was quite obvious, since I did give her a heads up. She quickly got her keys and we entered the car. Her driving, me in the passenger seat, and Grover in the back. I sighed and said, "We aren't going to get to go to Montauk this summer because of this, are we?"

She shook her head sadly, "I knew how much you wanted to go Percy, but maybe next time, since right now your safety is my top priority."

We all sat in silence.

We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas. There were flashes of lightning, and I started getting nervous. Of course I wouldn't die if the lightning hit us, but Grover and mom sure can.

A weird bellowing noise sounded somewhere behind us. At first I didn't think much of it when I heard the noise earlier, but now I know something was up. Something was chasing us… and it's getting closer.

"Uh… mom, can you drive a little faster?" There was a roar. "Actually, a lot faster would be better."

She picked up speed, and made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences. _Come on! Almost there! _She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of the figure she'd swerved to avoid. A dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm. _Almost there! Just another mile!_

I leaned forward in my seat, anxious to make it there and avoid whatever was after us. Outside was nothing but rain and darkness. The kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom… and our car exploded.

It felt like being weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time. All in all, it wasn't pleasant. I tried to shake off the daze. Stupid Zeus! Okay, so maybe I exaggerated when I said the car exploded. We'd actually swerved into a ditch, and our driver's side doors were wedged into the mud. The roof was cracked open like an egg and the rain was pouring in.

"Mom!? Grover!? You guys alright!?"

"I'm fine Percy!" Mom shouted, but Grover didn't respond. I looked to the backseat where Grover lied, a big motionless lump. He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. "G-man! Don't die! You're my best friend!"

He groaned, "Food!" in response and I sighed in relief, he's fine.

"Percy! In front of you!"

I looked to where she said and my eyes widened. A figure was lumbering towards us on the shoulder of the road. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a Cyclopes perhaps? But when he came a bit closer, I knew what it was. His top half was bulky and fuzzy, and his horns were high and mighty. He was seven feet tall, his arms and legs bulging with muscles and coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. His neck was a mass of fur and muscle leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns with points you couldn't get from an electric sharpener.** (I do use the book's descriptions with a bit of my style put in, since I suck at describing things, so if you've noticed… well, yeah.) **Pretty disturbing if you ask me, seeing as he was only wearing… is that white Fruit of the Looms underwear!? What happened to his loincloth!? If underwear is what he's wearing to fit into this time period, than why is it only underwear!? At least add some pants or something.

My mother threw herself against the driver's side door, but it was jammed shut in the mud. Mine was stuck too. The hole in the roof could've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking. Thankfully the backseat doors were out of the mud. We climbed out. Were so close to the property line, just a small distance away. I dragged Grover out with Mom's help. We started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass, one of Grover's arm over each of our shoulders. The pine tree was still way too far… about a hundred yards uphill at least.

I glanced behind me.

There he was. Pasiphae's son, Asterion, or better known as the Minotaur.

Thankfully though, his sight and hearing sucked, but he goes by smell. And him smelling the Camaro only about fifty feet away from us… well we were in trouble. He let out a roar and started tromping uphill. I shared a look with mom and nodded. The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover was getting heavier.

The bull-man closed in. Mom and I split up; she took Grover and went to the right, while I sprinted to the left. He charged towards me, lowering his head to aim straight at my chest. I held my ground waiting for the best opportunity, and at the last moment, jumped to the side.

"Olé!" I shouted, smiling.

But the smile was soon wiped off my face when he stormed passed me like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, towards my mother instead this time. She was setting Grover down on the grass. We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away… we'd never make it.

Asterion grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mom, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover. The monster charged her. She'd tried to sidestep but the monster learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

"MOM!" I yelled, running towards her, but I was too far away, despite Hermes' blessing. It was like some force was interfering with my speed… the Fates? She mouthed one word, "Go." And the monster closed his fists around my mom's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash and she was simply… gone. _No! _

Wait, golden light, she was kidnapped… not dead.

Despite knowing she was only kidnapped, my anger flared. I charged the monster, jumped, spinning in mid-air and landing on his neck. He wasn't expecting that so he slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out. He stumbled around trying to shake me off, but I locked my arms around his horns. I steadied myself and pulled on one of his horns. The monster tensed, then Snap!

I fell back to the ground, my head smacked against a rock. I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I wouldn't let that stop me. No… the Minotaur is going to pay for taking Sally.

He charged me once again, but I was ready for him, I rolled to the side, then knelt, and as he barreled past, I drove his own horn straight into his side, right up to his furry rib cage. He let out a roar of pain, so I twisted the horn, and he crumbled slowly into golden dust.

The monster was gone… and so was Sally.

Unless they had a good enough reason for taking Sally, whoever took her was going to pay.

Painfully.

The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. Exhaustion finally caught up with me. My head felt like it was split open, but I still needed to get Grover and me to safety, so I pushed aside my pain and picked Grover up, dragging and staggering with him down the valley, towards the light of the farmhouse.

The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at the ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of the familiar bearded Chiron and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. _Hah, that brings back bitter memories._

They both looked down at me, and blondie said, "He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron said, "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

**AN: WOOHOO! 7****th**** chapter done! Next time… percy meets Mr. D, Annabeth, Cabin 11… and maybe I'll combine the fight between Clarisse in… or it'll be separate… who knows how my mind works…**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**

**ps- may update later today.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good day peoples! I am sooo tired… and bored, so I started the next chapter because I got an awesome idea due to Randoman's comment. I kind of didn't understand it a bit, but what I think it meant… well, I got an idea from it, so I'm going to use that idea, but change it up a bit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO series**

**Chapter 8-**

Percy POV-

I've been woken up in many strange ways, like that time when a stray great white shark nudged me in the face, or that time when I was in the underworld and Cerberus decided to pay me a visit by licking my face, yeah, sadly being Poseidon's daughter doesn't include being slobber-proof, and many other experiences with waking up to odd things but…

I don't think I've ever been woken up with a dagger at my throat until today.

I looked up from the dagger into stormy grey eyes. She noticed, and narrowed her eyes at me,

"Who are you."

I stared at her and said, "Well its nice to meet you too Blondie."

She glared, "It's Annabeth Chase."

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

She stared at me with analyzing eyes, "I don't believe you."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh? And why not?"

"You talk in your sleep. And your voice didn't sound like a guy's at all. You're a girl, but why are you disguised as a boy?"

I smirked up at her, "Why should I tell you?"

She pressed her knife a bit harder than before. "Because I have the advantage, and I could always tell Chiron you're a girl."

I gave a sly smile, grabbed the hand she was holding the dagger with, and flipped us over, so that now I was on top. I lowered her hand so that the dagger was pressed up against her throat instead. "You were saying?"

She glared, to which I smirked. I got off her, but made sure to keep her from grabbing her dagger. When I got off, she backed up, giving me a better view of her. She was probably my age, maybe a couple inches taller, and a whole more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes were that startling stormy grey, pretty, but intimidating too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight. She must be Athena's kid.

"So are you going to tell me who you are?" She said, eyes not leaving mine.

I cocked my head to the side with a smile that annoyed her, "Nope! And don't try to threaten me about telling Chiron, since I know you won't."

She stared me directly in the eyes, "And why's that?"

I didn't back down, "Because, if you tell him, you won't be able to find out about me. If you tell him, he'd tell the gods. They'd come get me, and you'd know nothing of what's going on with the weather."

Her eyes widened, "You know what's been stolen? About what's going on? About the summer solstice in a few weeks?"

I smirked, "Maybe… maybe not. Why, what do you know about it?"

She shook her head and sighed, "I was hoping you'd know."

I sat back down on the bed and shrugged, "I'd tell you… on one condition."

She leaned forward, "Depends on the condition."

"Swear on the styx you won't tell anyone that I'm a girl, and I'll tell you." I said firmly.

"How do I know you'd tell me if I do swear on the styx, but you don't hold on your end of the deal?" She asked skeptically.

I smiled, yeah, definitely Athena's kid. I held my hand up into a pledge kind of way, then said overly dramatic, "I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the river styx to tell Annabeth Chase about what has been stolen if and only if she swears on the styx not to reveal that I'm a girl."

Thunder boomed.

She nodded, "I, Annabeth Chase, swear on the river styx not to reveal that Percy is a girl, if and only if she tells me what I need to know."

Again with the thunder. I opened my mouth, but then Grover burst into the room with a happy exclamation of, "Percy! You're awake!"

I smiled and fist bumped him, "Grover! You're still half donkey!"

"Goat! I'm half goat, not donkey!" He bleated.

I smiled, "I know, just messing with you."

Then it became awkward. He handed me a shoe box. I opened it to see the Minotaur's horn. A spoil of war. I picked up the horn and looked at it sadly, then tightened my grip on it. I'll get you back safely Sally, it's a promise.

I noticed Annabeth wasn't there anymore, probably not wanting to spoil the moment between Grover and me. I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Under the pine tree was a girl, but no one seemed to notice her. I squinted, and noticed she's transparent.

"Hey Grover? Did something happen with that tree up there?"

He looked to where I was pointing and a sad, regretful look appeared on his face, "Yeah… a daughter of Zeus, a daughter of Athena, and a son of Hermes were taken to camp by a satyr… but they were being chased by a massive army of monsters. The daughter of Zeus sacrificed herself so that the rest could make it to camp safely, and Zeus turned her into a tree to keep her from dying."

"Oh." I said. It sounded like he knew more than what he told me, but by the look on his face I could tell he didn't want to go deep into the subject, so we walked on in silence. I took the chance to look around.

We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture-an-open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena- except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange t-shirts were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses and pegasi down a wooden trail. Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. Annabeth was leaning on the porch rail next to them. She nodded to me in acknowledgement and I returned the gesture.

The man facing me was small but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt. Dionysus? I thought Zeus uplifted his punishment after I got them all to get along as a family… what the tartarus has been going on here? First Zeus has been fighting with dad and it looks as though Hades has been cooped up in the underworld, and now Dionysus is back at Camp Half-Blood? What next? Flying pigs!?

"That's Mr. D," Grover muttered to me, "He's the camp director. Then there's Annabeth who's been here longer than just about anybody, and you know Chiron."

I nodded and said, "Hey Chiron, we made it to camp."

He turned around, "Ah Percy, now we have four for pinochle." He said, offering me a chair to the right of Dionysus, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh.

"Oh I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There, now don't expect me to be glad to see you."

I shrugged, "Uh… thanks Dionysus… I guess."

Chiron, Grover and him looked at me in shock, while Annabeth just looked at me suspiciously,

"How'd you know?" Chiron asked.

I cursed silently, then looked up with a shrug, "Um… well Grover called him Mr. D, and as far as my knowledge, he's the only godstarting with a 'D', also he looks a tad bit drunk even though I can tell he hasn't had a drink for a while, Dionysus is the wine dude, so… and there's also his shirt to consider… so yeah."

They didn't look convinced but let the subject drop. Chiron gestured to Annabeth, "Percy, this young lady helped nurse you back to health."

I nodded with a smile, "Yeah I know. We had a very interesting conversation earlier."

He raised his eyebrows, but dismissed it as Dionysus asked, "You do know how to play, right?"

I nodded with a shrug. He looked annoyed when I shrugged, so I just had to. "I've played it once or twice." I smiled inwardly, yeah I've played and won tons of times.

Chiron nodded, "Well seeing as you already know about the gods, we can skip the orientation film."

I cocked my head to the side and questioned, "Orientation film?"

He nodded, "Yes, we show it to our new campers when they come, but you seem to not need it so might as well skip it."

Dionysus, bored with our conversation, conjured up a glass of wine. Chiron noticed and said, "Mr. D, your restrictions."

He looked at it with feign surprise, "Dear me." He looked to the sky, "Old habits! Sorry!"

The sky rumbled.

Dionysus waved his hand and the glass of wine changed into diet coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to the card game. Chiron winked at me, "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."

"Absolutely unfair… took me off then put me right back on after that sea-princess gone and disappeared…" He grumbled under his breath.

"What?" I questioned.

Chiron smiled at me, "Nothing to be concerned about Percy."

Dionysus looked to his cards, "I believe I win."

"Not quite Mr. D, the game goes to me."

Dionysus sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by Chiron.

I smirked, "Actually, it goes to me."

They turned to me with wide surprised eyes.

"What!?" Mr. D yelled.

I showed him my cards. He looked to Grover with a tired look, "I'm tired. I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight." Then he turned to me, "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson."

He swept into the farmhouse. Grover stared at me in surprise, "He got your name right!"

I shrugged, "Might be because I won."

Chiron interrupted, in his horse form.

"Come Perseus, let's meet the other campers."

-Line Breaks interrupt stories… but are fun-

We walked around. I carefully avoided Chiron's backside… don't want to risk anything. He pointed out things, explaining what they are what they do… I spaced out a bit. I was aware of the campers staring and pointing at me holding the Minotaur's horn. Some whispering to others, it was quite uncomfortable so I was glad we moved from that spot quickly. Until finally he showed me the twelve cabins.

They were nestled in the woods by the lake arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side, and would be a pretty strange collection of buildings if I wasn't already used to it. They each had a large brass number above the door, they looked absolutely nothing alike since they represented each god. They all faced a common area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops. In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit.

Nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factor.

Four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass.

Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much it was almost impossible to look at.

Cabin One was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve, its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Leave it to drama queen to be dramatic.

Two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks. Hers was more of a display since she is a maiden goddess.

Three… Poseidon's cabin is just like dad. It wasn't high and mighty but low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor, which they probably were. I peeked inside the open doorway, but Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"

I looked back in confusion, "Why? It's my father's cabin."

He didn't look surprised at the casual mention that I'm one of the big three's kid. Most likely because I'm like a carbon copy of him. He nodded, "Yes, but it's safer if you're claimed first just in case."

I raised my eyebrows, "You sound as though he wouldn't want me."

He sighed, "It's complicated Percy."

"What is?" But my question was ignored.

Chiron pulled me away, but I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. The place felt sad and lonely, so I was kind of glad Chiron said I couldn't be in that cabin until I'm claimed. It reminded me of those years in the castle… the bitter lonely years.

We moved along.

Most of the others were crowded with campers.

Five was bright red, horrible paint job, as if it had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway. Inside I could see a bunch of kids arm wrestling with each other while rock music blared.

"Oh look," Chiron said, "Annabeth is waiting for us."

She was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.

"Annabeth, I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes sir."

"Cabin eleven," Chiron gestured toward the doorway, "Make yourself at home."

Cabin eleven was old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was a caduceus. I looked inside the cabin to see it was packed with kids. Some looking like Hermes' kids, with the usual traits they usually inherit. But others looked like they weren't, so this is where the unclaimed went… I thought I fixed that. Ugh, just another thing to add to the list of things I need to fix again.

The kids stared at me, until one asked, "Regular or undetermined?"

I didn't know how to answer so I looked to Annabeth, she said, "Undetermined."

And then a chorus of annoyed groans sounded. Wow. Did we get Hermes' cabin mixed up with Apollo's? Cause everyone in here is just a ray of sunshine!

Note the sarcasm.

"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome Percy. You can have that spot over there on the floor."

The guy was about nineteen. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile, but it looked forced. Trust me, I would know. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. He had a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash. I suspect that might have to do with the forced smile, but I need more info.

"This is Luke." Annabeth said blushing. Oh I am so going to tease her.

"He's your counselor for now."

I nodded and smiled playfully at Luke, "So Luke, tell me. Did Hermes claim you by saying, '_Luke… I am your father.' _Because that's something I'd think he'd do, hypothetically speaking, since I never met the dude."

Luke nodded gravely, "Yes. Yes he did."

Hmm… did Luke have a problem with his father? He doesn't look too fond of him. Note to self, don't mention godly parents. I looked to Annabeth for assistance to get me out of this awkward situation. Luckily she took the hint.

"Come on," She told me, "I'll show you the volleyball court."

After a few feet away she stopped and turned back to me, "Finally we could talk alone again."

I smirked, raising my eyebrows suggestively, "Oh?"

She shoved me lightly, "I didn't mean it like that! I meant that we could get back to what's going on with the gods! Besides, you're a girl!"

I stared at her, "You got something against gay people?"

"No! That's not what I mean; can we just get serious here? I've held my end of the deal, now it's your turn."

I nodded, "So, you know which gods are fighting right?"

She nodded. "Zeus and Poseidon, two of the big three."

"They're fighting over something that was stolen, but who seems angrier?"

She thought about it, "Zeus."

"Correct. And what would be stolen from Zeus that would make him immediately assume it's Poseidon?"

Her eyes widened, "No way! His symbol of power has been stolen!? Wait, but Poseidon doesn't seem like the type of person to steal or want more power."

I nodded "Exactly, and I have an idea on who would though."

"Hades?" She questioned.

I shook my head, "No you idiot. Aren't you Athena's kid? I've been to the Underworld before, and if you had too, you would see that making war against the two of the big three would only make Hades' life worst, what with all the souls constantly making traffic in the Underworld, why would he need more souls? No I expect the person to be Ares, since there hasn't been war for a while so he must be quite bored, and what better than war between the big three?"

"But gods can't steal symbol of powers from other gods, how would Ares get them?"

I smiled, "You're finally catching on. I don't think Ares is the real bad guy here, I think he just saw it as an opportunity for war. I suspect a demigod is under someone's influence, something's coming Annabeth, something big, and this is only the beginning."

She open her mouth, but a voice interrupted, "Well what do we have here? A newbie!"

I looked to see the girl from Ares' cabin coming towards us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.

Annabeth looked annoyed at getting interrupted, "Clarisse, why don't you just go and spear something?"

"Sure, Miss princess," She sneered, "so I can run you through with it on Friday night."

"Erre es korakas!" She said. Go to the crows. My jaw dropped, ooh, she must really not like this Clara girl or whatever her name was.

Clarisse's eye twitched, but dismissed it and looked at me, "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

I nodded as though I finally understood, "Oh! Well, that explains the smell."

She growled, "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

I laughed and said, "Prissy? Is that the best you could come up with?" I looked to Annabeth, "Well, it's better than being called princess, I guess."

She glared. "Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it Wise girl."

I looked to Clarisse, "Seriously!? That's not even an insult!"

Clarisse grabbed me by the neck and was dragging me into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any other public bathroom, and I guess my suggestion to the gods for classier johns is just one other thing to add to my list. Wow this list seems to be building up fast.

Clarisse's friends were all laughing. Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers. I looked to where she was dragging me and I had to hold in my laughter. Oh, this is too easy. We stopped in front of one of the toilets. She wasn't holding onto me as tightly anymore, and that was her slip up. I yanked out of her grip, used the seat as a stepping stool and did a backflip over her head, landed behind her, quickly using her shocked state to my advantage; I grabbed her arms and positioned them behind her back to keep her from getting out of her position.

I leaned and said in her ear as she struggled to get out of my grip, "What's the matter Clarisse? You don't look so great. I think you need to cool down. Oh look! Here's a nice source of water!"

"Don't you dare Prissy or so help me I'll-!" I let her go and quickly backed up to where Annabeth was. She turned around her face as red as a tomato and lady bug's offspring would be. She let out an inhuman roar and lunged, but I grabbed Annabeth and dodged, then I felt a familiar tug in my gut and water hit Clarisse straight in the face, knocking her into a shower stall.

Her friends came to her aid but I pointed to the toilets and they exploded into six more streams, also knocking them into the showers. Then I nudged my head to the side and the showers acted up, washing all of them right out of the bathroom. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and started running away from the bathroom and Clarisse and her friends, both of us laughing.

We stopped once we felt we lost them and I looked to Annabeth.

She hadn't been spared.

"How'd you do that!?" She yelled.

I smiled secretively, "A magician never gives away their secrets."

Then we calmed down and fell into comfortable silence. Annabeth stared at me, like she had a plan.

"What are you thinking about?"

She smirked, "I'm thinking that I want you on my team for capture the flag."

I could tell there was a reason hidden in those stormy eyes of her, but I just smirked in return and said,

"I thought you'd never ask."

**AN: AND! Done! So what'd you think? Was Annabeth OOC? Since she seemed a bit stupid? But that's because Percy has Athena's blessing, so he isn't stupid and can outsmart Annabeth. The real Percy isn't stupid, just a bit slow. Also, Percy in this is a bit clueless due to being in the Lotus hotel for 60 years, and he's very good at seeing details, so… yeah.**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI PEOPLE!**

**Sorry for the late update. My imagination and creativity decided to elope, so I had to go find them. So my mind was slow and dull. And I bet you'd much rather wait and have a good chapter, then get a crappy chapter early, so…**

**Anyways… hurray for the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO series**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 9-

Percy POV-

Capture the flag.

I've heard of the game before… but this will be the first time I've actually played. Basically, as Annabeth explained, there are two teams and the goal is to get the other's flag to our side before the other team can get our flag to their side. Simple right?

Wrong.

It would be pretty simple if it was just that, but life isn't fair. Since were demigods, we play with weapons and any and all magical items are allowed. The only rules are no maiming or killing… but we should definitely have a better punishment than just losing your desert privilege, since it isn't really motivating to not maim or kill someone you're ticked off at.

Anyway, Annabeth set me to guard the creek, but it felt more like I was placed here just to be out of the way. Also the creek was out in the open, so in order for me to not just be a sitting target, I climbed up into the trees above. I think I might've fallen asleep at one point since I haven't really had any action… well until I woke up to the sound of loud reckless idiots.

The Ares kids.

"Where the Hades is that punk Clarisse!? My hair still smells like the sewer! And it's been three days!"

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Would you shut up Andy? Gods, you're starting to sound like an Aphrodite kid. I'm sure Miss bookworm placed Prissy somewhere around here."

They walked on, looking around. I waited for them to pass the trees, then jumped off the branch I was sitting on, down to the floor below, landing without a sound. I snuck up behind Ugly number one and hit him in the back of the head with the flat of my sword. He fell to the ground unconscious, while a loud clang echoed around the forest. The other three turned around. I smiled at them and said teasingly, "Looking for me? Wow, I must be popular."

Clarisse snarled and said, "Well, finally showed your face Prissy? I was starting to think you ran away like the coward you are!"

I rolled my eyes and gestured to my sword, "Um… yeah, are we going to fight? Or are you all just talk and no action?"

She glared and thrust her spear at me. I deflected it with my shield, but a painful tingling sensation spread throughout my body. I gritted my teeth; of course her stupid spear just had to be electric. I backed up towards the creek while deflecting Clarisse's strikes. I distracted Clarisse while I navigated the water in the creek to knock out the other two Ares kids. Two thumps were heard and I smiled triumphantly. But then Clarisse managed to make a small cut on my arm, and I quickly hid it behind my back. Bleeding would be bad since I am immortal. I don't have red blood, I have golden ichor. I won't let a small cut from Clarisse be the thing that gives me away.

"What's the matter Prissy? Afraid to see your own blood?" She taunted.

I just glared and dodged her attack, rolling to the side, "You know, there are rules. No maiming."

She put on a mock pouting face, "Guess I lost my desert privilege. But oh well, I'll make it up by getting my revenge."

I dodged and she landed in the lake. I smirked and said, "You know… if you hadn't been so hung up on getting revenge, you'd notice that you're holding an electric spear in water."

Her eyes widened, but it was too late. I knocked the tip of her spear into the water. She froze up and fell into the water. **(AN: Not sure if that's how it looks like if you are electrocuted, since I've never been electrocuted, and hopefully I'll never experience that…)**

I'm not cruel, so as soon as she passed out, I parted the creek and willed her dry. No way was I touching her while she was wet. I'm not stupid; I'd be electrocuted if I touched her while she was still wet. I grabbed her arms and dragged her to the forest floor. I looked around. No one was near, so I quickly placed my wounded hand in the water. I watched as the golden ichor cleared up and the cut on my hand healed.

I heard cheering, so I looked towards the noise to see Luke cross the border with the flag. Clarisse groggily got up and saw Luke with the now silver flag with a caduceus on it. "A trick!" She shouted and glared at me like it was my entire fault that they lost, "It was a trick!"

Everyone picked Luke up and started carrying him on their shoulders. Chiron came out of the woods and blew the conch horn. Finally the game was over. We won. I was going to join in the celebration, when a voice said, "Not bad Percy."

I turned to see the woods. No body to match the voice, but I knew it was Annabeth. The air shimmered and there she was holding a Yankees baseball cap. I stared at her annoyed, "Yeah, no thanks to you. So that was your plan, huh? I was the distraction for the Ares kids. But I guess I can't really blame you, since it was a good plan, but next time you'd better tell me your plan, since I may be okay about it this time, but the next time you need my help. Swallow your pride and ask. It doesn't hurt to ask. I could tell your fatal flaw is hubris, Annabeth, and it will be your downfall if you don't learn to control it."

She glared a bit, but nodded. Looking a bit reluctant, she sighed and said, "Sorry for not telling you."

I was about to respond, when a growl sounded. I quickly turned to see a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. Ah styx! It just had to be a hellhound. One after me by the way it's looking me in the eyes. I searched the crowd and saw everyone with surprise in their eyes, all except Luke, who looked to be holding back a smile. Yeah, there's something going on with him, something I will find out no matter what.

I turned back to the hound and an idea formed into my head. I need to get a quest, and in order for that to happen, I need to get claimed. I glared a bit at the water, well father, if you're waiting for me to do something worthy of getting claimed, then I swear you're going to get an earful from me later on once you find out I'm Persephone.

It lunged towards me and I thrust my hand towards the water. A huge wave rushed out, knocking the hound to the side. I ran towards it and brought down my sword. Like always, it turned into gold dust. **(AN: I seriously need to get better at writing fight scenes…)**

"Di Immortales!" Annabeth exclaimed, "That was a hellhound from the fields of punishment. They don't… they're not supposed to…"

"Someone summoned it." Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

Chiron opened his mouth to address the campers, but then everyone gasped. Chiron turned towards me and his jaw dropped open. I looked up to see a fading glowing green trident. Annabeth looked as though I betrayed her. Yep, I'm going to have to fix that. Everyone got out of their shocked states and started kneeling.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. The Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. The god of the sea." Chiron said.

-Line Break-

The next morning I was placed in cabin three, but I snuck back to the Hermes Cabin. Truth is… being in cabin three reminds me too much of being stuck in the palace. I felt like I was trapped, so I barely spent any time in there, plus it was really lonely. Also everyone started to avoid me. Well almost everyone. I grabbed Annabeth and told her that she shouldn't hate me do to the rivalry between our parents, since it isn't our fight and that she shouldn't try so hard to be a carbon copy of her mother. It took a while, but she finally gave in to reason, after I stated the facts. When dealing with Athena's kids, appeal to logic and reasoning and you'll be fine. If you want to tick them off… insult their intelligence.

The next morning, I snuck back into my cabin, just as Grover knocked on the door. I opened it. "Hi Percy… Chiron needs to see you."

I nodded and walked to the big house. I went inside and Chiron gestured for me to take a seat. "Percy-"

I interrupted him, "I get to go on a quest to find the stolen symbols of powers?"

He looked surprise, "Yes but-"

"How did I know? Uh… demigod dream." A lie, but it's the best explanation.

He nodded, "Well then I suppose you should go to see the oracle. It's in the attic."

I nodded and got up. The attic was filled with Greek hero junk. By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool was the oracle… mummy… the mummy oracle… whatever; I've encountered weirder things than an oracle mummy.

She sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. Green mist poured from it, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. Inside my head I heard a voice slitherin into one ear and coiling around my brain: I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask.

I cleared my throat and said, "Uh, what is my destiny?"

The mist swirled more thickly, and suddenly Amphitrite, Poseidon, Triton, and Annabeth stood there. Mother spoke in the raspy voice of the oracle. _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

Triton spoke in that same raspy voice: _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

Annabeth spoke: _You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you a friend._

Dad delivered the worst line: _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

Then the mist gathered and slithered back inside the mummy's mouth. My audience with the oracle was over. I tried to keep myself from worrying. Calm down Perce, prophecies always have double meanings, it doesn't mean that what I fail to save will never be saved… just not during the quest. I replayed the prophecy to Chiron and he looked a bit worried. He told me his idea on who he suspects, of course everyone suspects Hades, but I knew it wasn't him… but I could pretend to be going after him and probably lure out the 'god who has turned'.

I nodded to Chiron. "You may choose two companions to go with you."

I thought about it and said, "Grover and Annabeth."

He nodded, "Funny how you chose Annabeth, since she volunteered."

She stood there with her Yankees cap. I rolled my eyes, "I know, you really got to stop snooping around Annabeth. Curiosity killed the cat."

She just smiled, "But Athena always has a plan."

I mockingly looked around, "I don't see Athena." I looked her in the eyes, "You should stop saying that Annabeth. You are yourself not your mother, sure you're proud to be her daughter, but saying Athena always has a plan is a total topic changer, why not just say, 'I have a plan'?"

She blushed embarrassed, "Fine! I always have a plan!"

I smiled, "That's better!"

Chiron looked on in amusement, then finally said, "Well then, it's time to go on the quest."

I nodded, "As long as Wise girl is up to it."

She rolled her eyes and looked at Chiron, "Please, seaweed brain here is probably just acting tough. I believe the real question is if he's ready."

I stuck my tongue out at her. We were lead outside the border by Chiron and met up with Argus, who was going to drive us to the city. I heard footsteps behind me and Luke showed up with a pair of Hermes winged shoes. Annabeth blushed when she saw him, and I faked a gag. She playfully punched me and I snickered.

"Hey! Just wanted to say good luck… and I thought you'd um… maybe you could use these."

I stared him, "Uh Luke, you may have forgotten but um… I'm Poseidon's kid so I can't use these."

His facial expression dropped, "Oh yeah… I forgot. Sorry." He saw Grover, "Hey Grover! I was going to give these to Percy but I forgot he was Poseidon's kid… do you want to use them instead?"

His eyes shone with tears and smiled, "Wow! Thanks Luke!"

Luke nodded and said, "The way you activate them is saying Maia."

The wings started moving, he repeated it and the wings stopped moving. Then he said goodbye to us and headed back to camp Half-Blood. I was about to go to the van when Chiron stopped me, "Oh! I almost forgot." He took out riptide and a smile split across my face. Finally! I get riptide back, geez after days of dropping hints he finally gives it back! I missed my sword.

I thanked him and got into the van. Annabeth and Grover getting in after me. We drove throughout New York and finally stopped at a bus stop. We waited for the bus to come, played a few games until the bus finally came. We boarded and sat at the very back, and the bus was about to go… until three shriveled up old ladies boarded and my breath caught in my throat.

The furies… Oh gods, why me!?

**AN: Yay! Finished. Sorry for the sucky chapter… I promise to do better next chapter! Seriously sorry for not updating and for my sucky chapter… I just had such a hard time with this chapter! I don't know why, it was soooo frustrating! Well see ya next time, hopefully soon.**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello.**

**I got a weird review saying my story was reported for violating the rules… but in what way did I violate them?**

**Non-stories? Nope, none of those.**

**One or two-liners? Of course not, each chapter is over 1000 words.**

**Comments in between a copied story (Basically a read the books story) I didn't violate that either since this isn't that type of story.**

**Stories with non-historical and non-fic characters? Nope.**

**Any form of interactive entry. Nope.**

**Dialogue based enteries. No.**

**So… what the heck did I do to get a report on my story for violating rules!?**

**Anyways, sorry for my ranting. Oh yeah, and I'm totally embarrassed for writing desert instead of desserts! So, thanks for correcting me Luna Lerman Jackson.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Percy POV-

I nudged Annabeth's shoulder and when she looked at me, I jerked my head towards the Kindly ones. She looked and her expression changed to horror, and she paled, "Please tell me those are just very angry old ladies, and that you're just being paranoid."

I shook my head, "Nope. They're exactly who you think they are by the way Grover is acting. I should've told you before but um… danger seems to follow me everywhere."

She nodded and scanned her eyes around the bus, then turned back to me, "We could go out the windows."

Grover got up from his seat and tried to open the window but they didn't budge, he turned back to us, "They won't open!"

Annabeth cursed under her breath, "The windows won't open and there's no emergency back door… now what?"

"Annabeth, don't you have your invisibility cap with you?"

She nodded.

"Cool. Put it on and get off this bus."

"What!? No way! What about you and Grover?" She hissed, trying to keep the Furies from noticing us… which they probably already have due to our scent that attracts monsters. Grover stuttered as he said, "G-Guys, I d-don't know if y-you've noticed but… we've been moving for a while now so either w-way, were all s-stuck."

I looked out the window and sure enough, we were moving. I looked to Annabeth, "You don't happen to know how to control the mist, do you?"

She shook her head.

I sighed, "What about-"

But I was interrupted when Alecto stood up, raising her hand, "I need to use the restroom."

Of which was then followed by the other two repeating her actions and statement. Then they proceeded to go down the aisle towards our direction. I grabbed Annabeth's cap and placed it on my head, then pushed Annabeth and Grover down so they were out of sight. I went up the aisle towards the Furies but slid into one of the other empty bus seats before we collided and watched as two of them passed but Alecto stopped and stared straight at me sniffing the air, but after a couple of seconds she moved on.

I let out a silent sigh of relief, then got out riptide and went after the three. They were close to where Annabeth and Grover were located. Just as they got there, Annabeth jumped out from where she hid and slashed at the first fury. Sadly though, the fury dodged. They went to attack, but Grover started throwing tin cans at them, which held them back. Who knew right? Hmm, I should introduce the idea to Hephaestus. I could picture it now… celestial bronze tin cans conquer over all monsters. Hey, maybe that could be my symbol of power, a tin can.

Although it's amusing to see the three Furies getting their butts handed over to them on a celestial bronze platter, Grover's tin cans won't last forever. I snuck up behind the one Annabeth slashed at and sliced right through her stomach. She let out a scream, bursting into golden dust. That drew the attention of the other two and Tisiphone lunged at me, pinning me to the wall. The force of the lunge knocked off the cap and I was visible again.

I smiled sheepishly, "Hello."

She glared, "Perseus Jackson! You've killed my fellow fury, offended the gods, and stolen the symbols of power. For that you shall die!"

I spat at her face, making her recoil in disgust. "I don't have Zeus' bolt. Hades' helm was stolen? No wonder I've ran into you Furies twice. I was wondering why, since you serve Hades, not Olympus. But anyways…"

I brought up riptide and she exploded. Two down, one more to go. I turned to see Annabeth and Grover fending off Alecto. "Hey!"

She turned towards me and her eyes grew angry at the sight of golden dust on the floor. She brought up her whip, but as she brought down her whip, Annabeth jumped on her back and knocked the whip out of Alecto's grip. She growled in annoyance and struggled, kicking, clawing, hissing, anything to get Annabeth off of her, but Grover went and tied Alecto up with her own whip. She started yelling a string of colorful curses at us in Greek.

To shut her up I yelled, "Braccas meas vescimini!"**(AN: I just had to put this line in, it's one of my favorites of Percy's)**

_Eat my pants. _Why say it in Latin instead of Greek? Simple, in Greek the fury are known as the Erinyes, while their Roman name is Dirae, so insulting the Greek side of the furies with the Roman language is more insulting. Enough with the boring lessons… I ran up to the bus driver and wrestled the wheel from his hand, then drove the bus off to the side, hitting the emergency stop button. I turned to the people on the bus, "Everyone get off the bus right now!" They followed my orders and rushed off the bus. Hurray for charmspeak!

Then I ran and grabbed Grover and Annabeth, who was picking up her cap and ran out of the bus.

"Percy, what the Ha-" Annabeth started, but stopped when the sky rumbled and the bus was hit with lightning and exploded. She looked at me, to the sky, then back to me in shock,

"How'd you know!?"

I just shrugged which made her glare at me with irritation. Annoying Annabeth is fun. Also I can't just flat out say that Apollo's blessing increases my intuition, so I felt Zeus was going to try to kill me, and that Aphrodite gave me charmspeak. That would lead to how and when and end up revealing my real identity, so I changed the subject. I looked at the remains of the bus and turned to Grover and Annabeth, "Guys… whatever you do, promise to never tell my mom about this."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

I frowned and said, "Let's just say this isn't the first bus I was near that blew up."

**AN: Yay! Chapter has finished. Next time… Medusa! It's going to be awesome!**

**Also, thanks to those who have followed, review, favorited, and just viewed.**

**P.S.- I will not updated tomorrow, but maybe Wednesday.**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

**Sorry for not updating… I had my finals, and I just felt so lazy afterwards. I practically slept the whole entire day yesterday. It was nice.**

**To Vickydd: sup! Interesting suggestion, but I'm not sure if I should do that because if I don't constantly update my story then I'd most likely lose interest in the story and that would suck… but it was an interesting suggestion, so thanks! Oh and to answer your question: Sup?**

**Olympus is up Sorry, just always wanted to answer that question that way…**

**Moving on, To Circe sorceress: Nope. Percy quickly hid his hand and I also said that it was a small cut, so at the distance she was at, it most likely wasn't visible.**

**To Leonard Church814: Sorry! Didn't know it ruined the story, but you have to look at it based on the way she is. She has all the blessings from the Olympian gods, so it would give her better knowledge on the situation BUT! Since I thought of a good way to fix it, I will, in this chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own PJO, I'm not a man, and I'm still a teen. 15 years young.**

Chapter 11-

Percy POV-

After they promised not to tell my mom about the bus, we went on our way. After a couple of hours I stopped and looked back to Annabeth and Grover, "Uh… guys, were lost."

Annabeth looked at me incredulously, "And you only tell us _now_!?"

I shrugged, "I just thought that if we walked on, we'd eventually find something."

She sighed, "Fine, let's just keep on walking. The farther away we get from that bus, the better."

We walked on and were all tired, worn out, and starving. Yeah, just because I'm a goddess, doesn't mean I don't get hungry. Plus I'm not a full goddess yet, that's when I get my titles, so just think of me as a very powerful demigoddess. All our money, food, clothes… all blown up. I decided to make small talk.

"So… you haven't left camp since you were seven?"

"No… only short field trips. My dad… let's just say living with him didn't work out."

I'd ask, but it sounded a bit too personal at our stage of friendship, time for a topic change, "You're good with that knife." I said.

"You think so?"

I smiled, "Anyone who can piggy-back ride a Fury is okay by me."**(AN: Lines from the book…)**

She smiled slightly. We walked on in comfortable silence. Another mile or so, I started to see a light. No, I'm not dead. I'm immortal, so anyway it was coming from a neon sign. As we got closer, I could smell food. Fried, greasy, all around excellent food. I missed unhealthy food. At camp, we only had healthy food, and right now, this girl is in serious need of a cheeseburger.

It wasn't a fast-food restaurant like I'd thought. It was some weird roadside curio shop that sold statues and gnomes and stuff. The neon sign read: Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. I crossed the street, following the smell of hamburgers.

Annabeth and I started to enter, but Grover pulled us back, "Wait! This place is weird. I smell monsters."

Annabeth patted him on the head reassuringly, "It's just an after effect from the Furies, all I smell is burgers."

I nodded in agreement. He shook his head, eyeing the statues around us warily, "I'm a vegetarian, remember? Come on, let's just leave!"

He dragged us along, but then the building door creaked open, and a woman stood in front of us. She looked tall, Middle Eastern maybe, since she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes were hidden behind a curtain of black gauge, and her hands were old but well-manicured and elegant. Alarms went off in my head, but my hunger was more persistent.

"What are you children doing? It is much too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

"We're orphans." I responded quickly.

"Orphans?" She pondered, "But, my dears! Surely not!"

"Uh, well, our parents died when we were young and we were picked up by a caravan. A circus one. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station across the street, but he hasn't shown up… is that food I smell?"

"Oh dear children, that must be horrible." She said, then beckoned us forward, "Come in, come now. Don't be shy. You must be starving. I am Aunty Em. Go straight to the back of the warehouse please, there is a dining area."

We smiled, thanked her, and walked in. Annabeth gave me a look, "Circus caravan?" She muttered.

I smiled sheepishly, "What? I can't think when I'm hungry."

She sighed and said aloud, "Note to self: Don't let Percy do the talking on an empty stomach."

We wandered to the back. I ignored all the warning signs due to the smell, it was like the Isles of the Blessed, it just clouded my judgment. Grover's constant whimpers, the way the statues' eyes seemed to follow me, or even when the door was locked behind us. I was daydreaming about those burgers, not watching where I was going and smacked right into a statue.

I fell onto my butt, and looked up in annoyance, but my eyes widened when I saw the statue. Remember my third grade teacher? Gabe Ugliano? Smelly Gabe? Well this was an exact replica statue of him. My nose wrinkled in disgust. They even got the smell right. It was weird. He was positioned like he was playing poker, but his face held terror… I wonder why. Maybe he lost the game?

I just moved along. Finally we found the dining area. A fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser.

"Please sit down." Aunty Em said.

We nodded and sat. Grover looked nervous, "W-We don't have any money, ma'am."

"No, No, that's fine. This is a special case, it's my treat children, for being such nice orphans."

Annabeth smiled, "Thank you ma'am."

Aunty Em faltered but relaxed quickly, so it might've just been my eyes playing tricks on me.

"Quite all right, Annabeth. You have such beautiful gray eyes." She said, then disappeared and came back with trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.

Annabeth and I dug in, while Grover looked at us nervously, and picked at his food. "Do you hear a hissing noise?" He squeaked.

We shook our heads.

Aunty Em asked, "Hissing? Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have great ears, Grover."

"I take vitamins. For my ears."

She nodded, "Interesting. But relax, nothing bad is happening."

I finished my burger and just to be nice, I made small talk, "So… do you make these statues yourself?"

"Oh yes child. I used to have two sisters to help me, but they've passed on. I only have my statues left to keep me company. That is why I make them, you see? They're my company."

I guess statues are the next big thing or something. Why need cats when you got statues? I guess it's her version of cats… the lonely cat lady, the lonely statue lady…

Annabeth had stopped eating, her eyes slightly widening, "Two sisters?"

She delved into a story, but I didn't really listen, my eyelids kept getting heavier, my full stomach made me sleepy. **(AN: My family calls this a food coma… we're weird, but awesome.)**

Annabeth was shaking me, "Percy, we should really leave, the ringmaster must be waiting!"

Grover perked up, "Yeah! We should go, it's bad to keep someone waiting!"

"Wait, please children. Please stay for just one pose, a photo."

Annabeth eyed her warily, "A pose?"

"Yes, a photo. I'll use it for my next statue set. Please, children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."

"Annabeth shook her head a bit, "I'm sorry ma'am, but we ca-"

I shook my head, "Annabeth, it's just one pose, it's the least we can do for her since she fed us."

I don't know why, but something kept telling me to do this, it felt important.

She gave in and we followed the woman to a bench. She positioned us with Annabeth in the middle and Grover and me on each side of her. I looked around but there was no camera. Grover was eyeing a statue of a satyr. "That sure looks a lot like my Uncle."

Aunty Em was taking off her veil. Grover stared at the statue closer and his eyes widened, "That is him!"

"Look away!" Annabeth yelled. She put her cap on and vanished, then pushed us down. Grover and Annabeth went off into different directions, leaving me alone with Aunty Em. I heard hissing noises where she was. She came and picked me up, "Stay with me Percy, all you have to do is look up."

I forced myself to look away and my eyes landed on the statue of Gabe. Wait… statues.

Aunty Em.

Aunty "M".

Oh my gods, why didn't I figure it out sooner!? The Fates must be messing with me. Let's see… ways to kill Medusa? Chopping off her head will suffice. I slipped my hand into my pocket, my hand on Riptide, eyes shut, when she spoke,

"Where have you been daughter of Poseidon? You went missing for 63 years. Master has been looking all over for you."

My heart stopped. She knows? I gritted my teeth, "Well if it wasn't for your 'Master', I wouldn't have had to run away! What do you guys want from me anyway!?"

I imagined a smile crept onto her face as she answered, "There's a prophecy about you child. A prophecy about the daughter of the mighty sea. But, if you want to avoid it, all you have to do is look up. Become a statue Percy. You would be much better off as one, you need not suffer for future events."

"No." I muttered and yanked out of her grip. "Tell me about the prophe-"

"Percy!" Grover yelled.

I spun around, looking up in surprise. Grover was flying with Hermes' shoes. Eyes tightly shut. I ducked as he soared past me_. _

_Thwack!_

Medusa let out a roar of anger. Grover kept thwacking her, using his eyes and nose to navigate. I heard Annabeth near me, "Percy, you have to cut off her head!"

"Yeah, let me just waltz on up to her and say, 'Hi, I'm going to chop off your head, can you please stay still? Aw, thank you!' yeah like that's going to happen!" I said sarcastically.

She thwacked me upside the head, "You know what I mean!"

I grumbled but got out Riptide and went towards the roars of anger. I picked up a glass ball to aim better. I charged toward them. Medusa was slowly going towards Grover, who was trapped in a corner. She let me get close to her. Then lunged towards me with her talons. I slashed upwards with my sword. There was a disgusting shlock, a sound of a monster disintegrating and a thump.

"Yuck!" Grover said, his eyes still tightly shut.

Annabeth came with Medusa's veil, her eyes looking up. She bent down and placed the veil over Medusa's head covering it up. "Okay you can look now." She said.

I looked to see it oozing green liquid. I looked to Grover and said, "I agree with you Grover, that's disgusting."

We searched the place for something to carry the head with and found a plastic bag… well, it's better than nothing. I left Annabeth and Grover, who were lying on the bench where we ate, and searched Medusa's office. She had sales of her statues to the Underworld to decorate the garden. I shuddered, I still remember those statues, they're disturbing. The address was DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California. Well, Medusa doesn't need the money anymore, so now we had twenty bucks, a few golden drachmas, and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express. I looked around the office for the right sized box, then went back to the picnic table where Annabeth and Grover sat, waiting.

I sat and filled out a delivery slip:

The Gods

Mount Olympus

600th floor,

Empire State Building

New York, NY

Dear Zeus AKA Drama Queen,

When demigods are sent on a quest for your benefit, don't try to blow them up!

With best wishes,

Percy Jackson.

Grover looked nervous, "They're not going to like that. They'll think you're impertinent."

I shrugged, filling the bag with some golden drachmas, and the bag disappeared with a pop and cash register sound. "I am impertinent Grover."

Annabeth sighed, she must be getting used to me , "Come on. We need a new plan…" She muttered.

**-Line Breaks are better than people… Sven don't you think I'm right?-**

We left and camped out in the woods. We'd taken some blankets, but decided not to build a fire. No more monsters for today please. We decided to sleep in shifts. I took first watch. Annabeth fell asleep, but Grover stayed awake. He told me about his dream to search for Pan, and I just listened on, asking a question in between once in a while. After a while, he looked up to the sky, "Perce, I'll take first shift. Go to sleep."

I tried to protest, but he started playing and after a few notes I fell asleep.

In my dream I was back at the fruit stand, sitting in front of the Fates. I nodded in acknowledgement, "Hello lady Fates. Please tell me, why are you making things so difficult for me?"

The middle one smiled and said, "Well Percy, we decided to make your life more interesting. You said you make your own path, and so to help you stay hidden from the gods, we decided to block your blessings from the gods. You'll get them back once the god or goddess who gave you the blessing finds out who you are."

"What!? Is that why I didn't notice Medusa before! Well, thanks for that! A little warning next time would be nice!" I muttered angrily.

They smiled as if I didn't just yell at them, "Goodbye Percy, see you later young one!" They said in unison and vanished. My eyes opened and I looked to see Annabeth and Grover awake, with a… is that a pink poodle?

Annabeth smiled, "The zombie awakens!"

I yawned, "How long was I asleep?"

She tossed me some chips, "Long enough for me to cook breakfast, and Grover found a friend."

I looked at the chips and to the pink poodle, "So, not too long. You didn't really make breakfast Annabeth. This is the chips we stole from You-know-who."

"Voldemort?"

"Yep. I mean- wait no. Who the Styx is Voldemort?"

She looked at me, "Really? Harry Potter ring a bell?"

I shook my head. She looked at me suspiciously, "Really Perce, you're strange sometimes."

I ignored the comment and turned to Grover, "What's with the pink poodle?"

It growled. Geez, what's got it so angry… oh right, it's pink.

"He's our ticket west. Be nice and say hello."

I eyed it warily and looked back to Grover, "I am not saying hello to a freaking pink poodle."

"Percy," Annabeth said, "I said hello. You say hello or so help me…" She left the threat hanging.

The poodle growled.

I said hello.

Apparently the poodle had run away from a rich family who'd posted a 200 dollar reward for his return. He didn't want to go back but was willing for Grover. I felt for the poodle. How could I not? It was like me. Running away from home to get away, not wanting to look the way they wanted us to look. Him looking pink. Me wearing dresses. His name was Gladiola mine was Persephone, yeah weird names. We were kindred spirits. **(AN: I totally didn't think of this until I read about the poodle's story. Lol.)**

I thanked Gladiola for his help.

We spent two days riding on the Amtrak train. We weren't attacked once, but ever since the Fates blocked my blessings the world felt so off and my senses were dulled, so I was jumpy, and my senses were going crazy. I was flinching whenever there was just slight movement. Yeah, it was torture. I felt like I had ADHD since I couldn't sit down and relax.

Annabeth told me to sit down, so I sat next to her. Grover was asleep. She looked to me, "What did Medusa mean Percy? 63 years? Master? Prophecy? The only thing I understood is that your Poseidon's daughter. But then you said you ran away from home because of something this 'master' did. What happened to you Percy?"

I stared at her, "I can't tell you… I'm sorry. All will be explained in the future. I did run away from home though, that's all I can tell you."

She nodded then spoke, "I ran from my home too."

I looked to her in surprise, "You did? How old were you?"

"Same age as I arrived at camp. Age seven."

I nodded, "Although, you're smart, seven's still a pretty young age, you had to have had some help."

She nodded, "Athena watched over me, guided me towards help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway."

I saved the info in my head, you never know when something is important or not.

Toward the end of the second day on the train, June 13, eight days from the summer solstice, we passed through golden hills, over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Annabeth looked to the Gateway Arch. "I want to build something like that Perce. One day I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years."

We pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. We had a three-hour layover before departing for Denver.

Annabeth looked excited, "Let's go sightseeing! The Gateway Arch, this may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"

I looked up to where she wanted to go. With my blessings gone… I don't think it's safe for a child of Poseidon to enter Zeus' domain, but Grover and I didn't want Annabeth to be alone… so we went.

I prayed to the goddess Tyche for good luck.

**AN: I'm done! Yay! I combined the two chapters since I want to get the Lightning thief over with quicker, than the SoM, than TC- really excited to write this. I'm going to try to write the SoM fast because I **_**really **_**want to write Titan's Curse! Artemis, Nico, Bianca, Apollo, Zoe! Just so much awesomeness!**

**Okay here's the deal okay?**

**This is chapter 11**

**Chapter 12- saint arch, Ares burger, Zebra to Vegas! Yeah Lotus hotel!**

**Chapter 13- Waterbeds, ceberus, HADES!**

**Chapter 14- Ares fight, returning Zeus' toothpick**

**Chapter 15- Betrayal.**

**Then Sea of Monsters!**

**P.S. May update later on today… maybe**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi.**

**So this will be a fun chapter to write.**

**This is to answer questions.**

Circe sorceress**: Lovely suggestions. I love reading them since they are great ideas. Would've used the one about Dionysus, but I didn't see it until after I posted the chapter… I was soo sad because I was having trouble and if I saw it earlier I would've totally used it! I like your suggestion for this chapter but I am not going to use it, because if too many people find out, then what's the point of Percy pretending to be a guy, you know? But thank you so much for the suggestions and I will use some if you do suggest them **

GenderBender25**: Percy is pretending to be male, but in chapter eight at the very beginning, Annabeth found out that Percy was a girl. So… yeah Sorry if I wasn't very clear about that… thanks for the review!**

Brackenfern**: You. Are. Awesome! Sorry, just really loved that review, even though it has nothing to do about the story but the Line Break, but I just laughed cause it was soo cool. **

**So my response…**

**Not a **_**Line Break**_** to be seen. **

**Now since many people have wanted me to do a pairing and there are sooooooo many different pairings, I will be doing a poll that will last a long time since I need to practice writing romance and I don't want to focus on the romance yet. Maybe I'll do small hints of romance but other than that you will have to wait for a long while, sorry, so vote!**

**Disclaimer: Let me check… nah, still not a man, still a teenager, still S- nope not telling you my name. That's the only clue you'll get. It starts with "S". That means I can't be Rick Riordan, and since he owns the PJO series… I don't so yeah!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12-

Percy POV-

Quick fact: I absolutely _loathe _confined places. They make me nuts.

Being a child of Poseidon… the reason is pretty obvious. Plus my back story could play a hand in the reason… oh well, like my dad loves to say, "The sea does not like to be restrained!"

So why the Tartarus am I in the tiny little elevator car that rides you up to the tippity top of the Arch you ask?

Simple. A certain daughter of Athena is trying to kill me.

All I had to distract me was a bag of blue jelly beans, otherwise, I'd pretty much be having a mental break down.

Blue jelly beans. They save lives.

In the elevator thingy, it was Annabeth, Grover, a very strange blue-jean blimp looking lady with a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar, and me, who was holding onto Annabeth as tightly as I could, while eating blue jelly beans.

"Percy. Let go!" Annabeth said, shoving me a bit.

I glared and said, "I went into the elevator for you! The least you could do is let me hold onto you, after all Athena seems to be favored by Zeus, and you're like Athena's favorite daughter, so he won't kill you!"

She shot a look at the woman next to us who looked to be talking to her dog and hissed, "Percy! No talking about the gods near civilians! I am not Athena's favorite, where's the proof? Also, you could have just stayed on the ground while Grover and I rode to the top!"

I let go. I did not think of that… I'm just so disoriented from losing my blessings. It takes some getting used to. I sighed, I'm getting too paranoid, I just got to relax, it's not like a monster is going to attack me. I silently laughed imagining the lady next to me as Echidna and her tiny Chihuahua as the Chimera.

_Yeah, like that'll happen._

I flicked Annabeth's forehead and whispered in her ear, "You are her favorite! Have you not noticed that you're the only Athena kid who has gotten a magical item? Please explain that to me Wise girl."

I smirked as she looked flabbergasted. The lady looked over to us, "You two make a cute couple."

Our eyes widened and we scooted away from each other, blushing. "We are not a couple!" Annabeth said, her face getting redder by the minute.

I nodded vigorously, and stomped on Grover's foot when he snickered at us. "Ow! What was that for!?"

I cocked my head to the side and put on a clueless face, "Whatever do you mean Grover?"

He glared and I just smiled innocently at him. The lady started talking again, "You kids alone?"

Annabeth quickly shook her head, "Nah, our parents just scared of heights."

"Oh, poor dears." She said, and then her dog yapped. She turned to it, "Now, now Sonny, behave."

I looked to the dog, "That's his name, Sonny?"

"No, no deary." She smiled knowingly.

Okay… that was strange.

Finally we made it to the top and the observation deck reminded me of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. I was already ready to go back down, heights aren't really my thing.

Annabeth started talking about architecture stuff, about how she'd make the Arch look like, and other facts about architecture, and would've spent her time up here just going on and on, but luckily the park ranger announced the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes.

I quickly steered them toward the exit, loaded them into the elevator and was about to get on myself but realized there was no room in there for me. Annabeth said, "We'll wait with you."

I shook my head, "Nah, it's fine, I'll just wait, you two go on ahead."

They looked nervous, but they obliged and let the elevator door close. Their car disappeared down the ramp. Now there was only me, a small boy with his parents, the park ranger, and the strange fat lady and her dog. I smiled uneasily to the fat lady, hoping she wouldn't start a conversation with me. She smiled back, her forked tongue flickering between her teeth.

Wait… forked tongue?

Why cruel Fates! Why do you like to see me suffer!

The lady rolled up her sleeves, revealing scaly green skin. Her teeth turned out to be fangs, and the pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a reptile's. Her Chihuahua barked louder, and grew each bark, until the bark was a roar and it was the size of a lion. The civilians were backed up as far away as they can be, gaping at the monster. Can they see through the Mist?

The dog was now so big, its back rubbed against the roof. Its head was that of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind.

_Styx_… the Chimera.

And if that's the Chimera… than that's Echidna.

She smiled her fanged smile and said, "Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

I had to stall for time so I responded, "Isn't that a type of anteater?"

She howled, and started ranting about Australia. I slowly backed up towards the side of the Arch, but the Chimera detected my movement and charged. I managed to dodge and took Riptide out and uncapped it. It growled and opened its mouth shooting fire at me. I dove through the explosion, silently thankful for being Poseidon's kid. I'm a bit more resistant to fire than most people. I looked back to see a ragged hole in the side of the Arch.

Oh great, we just blowtorched a national monument.

The Chimera lunged at me at the same time I swung my sword. The good thing? I managed to not get mauled by a Chimera. The bad thing? I lost my grip on my sword and it pummeled to the ground below. Echidna laughed triumphantly and the Chimera stalked toward me, taking it's time, making me slowly back up to the hole. I looked down, and smirked. A river.

I stood up straighter and said, "Well it was lovely talking to you, but I have to go find and return Drama Queen's toothpick- I mean… Zeus' lightning bolt. Goodbye! Hope to never see you again!"

Then I stepped off backwards and screamed, "You'll never catch me alive!"

I had great satisfaction seeing the dumbfounded look on those monsters' faces.

**-Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the Line Break you always have to be!-**

I settled peacefully on the river bottom. I sent a silent Thank You to dad. I was about to get out of the very dirty river, when a woman spoke to me. I quickly turned around to see a green woman with long billowing hair, and her eyes were green like mine. She looked like Sally, but I knew she wasn't.

_Hello child. Before you descend into the Underworld, go to Santa Monica. Please, I cannot stay any longer, this river is too foul for my presence._

I nodded, "But w-"

She interrupted me, _Please, just go, I cannot stay longer, take heed in my warning, do not trust the gifts!_

Then her image melted away. Gifts? What gifts? I sighed, then kicked up through the muck and swam for the surface. Just one other thing to add to my list of things to fix… this river. I came ashore next to a floating McDonald's. A block away, every emergency vehicle in St. Louis was surrounding the Arch. A little girl spotted me and tried to tell her mom about me getting out of water dry, but thankfully she ignored the girl's comment. Man, is everyone here clear sighted or something? Because all these mortals have been seeing things they shouldn't.

I looked around for Annabeth and Grover until a voice behind me bleated, "Perrr-cy! We thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way!"

I looked at him strangely, "Technically that would be the easy way, since I'd get there faster and I wouldn't have to worry about dying since I'd already be dead." Well, if I was a demigod anyway, if I died as a god, it would technically just be me fading.

Annabeth asked, "What happened?"

I shrugged, "I jumped off the Arch."

If she was drinking something, she would've done a spit-take by the way she looked. "Six hundred and thirty feet!? How?"

I smiled, "Perks of being Poseidon's kid Annie."

"Don't call me Annie!"

"Uh… guys we should go." Grover cut in. We nodded and I started to explain to them the events on what happened. "Whoa, a summoning from your father? We can't ignore that." Grover said surprised. I nodded. We made it back to the Amtrak station and got on board just before it pulled out for Denver.

**-Don't know if I'm a Line Break or a Page Break, but I'm somewhere in that zone!-**

**(AN: Sorry for the Frozen Line Breaks, they're just so fun to write.)**

The next day our train rolled into Denver. We hadn't eaten since the night before somewhere in Kansas. We got off and decided to look for something to eat. A few minutes later, we were sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner. A waitress approached us and asked if we had enough money to pay for food. I was going to go all out and make up the biggest sob story I could think of, until a rumble shook the whole building; a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb. I recognized the dude, and wasn't at all happy to see him at the moment. Sure, were friends, and I could hold my own against him in a fight but right now I didn't really want to see a god. Especially since they've been giving me nothing but trouble.

"It's on me." He said, sliding into our booth, crowding Annabeth against the window. The waitress went back to the kitchen. The god looked at me, eyes hidden behind red shades, and his aura started affecting me. An effect from losing my blessings, now it'll be harder to think clearly since anger is clouding my judgment.

He gave me a wicked grin, "So you're old seaweed's kid, huh?"

I glared and spat, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

Annabeth gave me a warning look, "Percy thi-"

Ares interrupted, "it's fine, a little attitude's fine, as long as you know who's boss. You know who I am, little cousin?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'm not stupid Ares, god of war."

He grinned and took off his shades showing that his eyes were fire instead of actual eyes, "You got that right punk. Enough chit chat, let's get onto business. I got a little proposition for you."

I narrowed my eyes, what's he got up his sleeve. The waitress came back with trays of food and drinks. Ares gave her some drachmas and with a small threat she walked away annoyed.

"What favor could I do for a god?" I asked nonchalantly, munching on a French fry.

"Easy, just go and fetch me my shield I left while I was on a date with my girlfriend."

"I'm not a dog. You want your shield, go fetch it yourself!"

"Well if you don't get it then maybe I'll consider turning you into a dog and then you'll go get it."

I glared but nodded, "You said it was a proposition, what do we get in exchange?"

"I'll get you a ride west for you and your friends… and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

"Mom?"

He grinned, "Now you're interested. The water park is a mile west on Delancy, look for the tunnel of love ride." Then he disappeared. Typical.

**-I started talking to the Line Breaks on the walls!-**

Waterland. The place was called, but there were letters missing so it was more like: Wat r a d. We found the so called tunnel of love that supposedly isn't your parents tunnel of love. I don't even want to know.

"Hey. Look!" Grover pointed downwards. There in a boat was Ares' shield, a polished circle of bronze. This is way too easy… there has to be some kind of catch. Grover stayed on the land, while I got inside the boat to get the sword. I was about to pick it up when…

Annabeth ran her fingers along the base of the nearest Cupid statue.

"Theirs is a Greek letter carved here," She said. "Eta. I wonder…"

That sounded very familiar… I just can't remember what. "Hey, Annabeth, come help me with the shield please."

She rolled her eyes, "Only you Seaweed brain."

I pouted, "Hey! What the tartarus did I do to earn that kind of nickname?"

She smiled, "Well, by the way you've been so far on this quest, I have officially dubbed you Seaweed brain." She bent down to help me get the shield. I spotted another Eta on the side of the boat, and it clicked in my brain. Styx! It's a trap!

"Annabeth stop!" I yelled. Too late. She already touched the trip wire.

"Oh this is bad. This is really, really bad! Of course Ares would send us instead! Annabeth. Eta is Greek for H, Hephaestus!"

Her eyes widened, "Oh gods! Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!"

I put my hands on his shoulder, and looked into her eyes, "Annabeth, breathe, I'll get us out of here. We will not be made fools of."

We were climbing out of the boat, when the rows of mirrors surrounding us opened up and thousands of tiny metallic… things poured out. Okay, things just got a lot harder. Annabeth screamed as they came closer, "Spiders! Sp-Sp- ahhh!"

We climbed back into the boat. I kicked back the spiders trying to keep them away from Annabeth, trying to think of a way to get out of this but things were really distracting, Annabeth's screaming, the counting down until showdown, spiders on the boat, me sa-

wait…

Boat… water!

I searched around for the ride's source of water… there!

Huge water pipes behind the mirrors, where the spiders had come from. And up above was a glass-windowed booth that must be the controller's station.

"Grover!" I yelled, "Get into that booth! Find the "on" switch!"

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Grover was in the controller's booth now, slamming away at the buttons. Nothing.

I closed my eyes and thought about water, the waves, rushing water, the Mississippi river.

"Two, one, zero!"

Water exploded out of the pipes. It roared into the pool, sweeping away the spiders, thank gods! I grabbed Annabeth and strapped her in just as a huge tidal wave slammed into our boat. And we were off. Spotlights shown down on us. The Cupid-cams were rolling, live to Olympus. I was too busy keeping control of the boat so we didn't capsize to pay attention to the cameras, well okay, not too busy since I glared a bit at the cameras.

Our boat was heading straight towards the exit, the problem? It was chained up, so we'd most likely go splat! "Annabeth, unfasten your seat belt."

"Are you crazy?" She yelled.

I pointed in front of us and strapped Ares shield to my arm. "Well unless you want to get smashed to death, we're jumping."

She unbuckled her seat belt. I picked her up bridal style with her protesting a bit, and crouched a bit, getting ready to jump. Ready… set… now! I jumped and we were lifted into the air getting the maximum lift. A bit too much actually. At the rate we were going, we were heading straight towards solid asphalt instead of the pool we were aiming for. We were right over the pool so I used the water in the pool to cushion our fall by making a huge blob of water underneath us on the solid ground so we wouldn't be human pancakes. We fell into it, the water slowing our descend, and I landed softly, two feet on the ground. I let the water flow back into the pool, and lowered Annabeth so that she was standing. The Cupid-cams were still filming, so Annabeth and I took a bow. **(AN: Sorry if the description was confusing, tried to explain the best I could.)**

"Show's over!" I yelled, "Good night!"

The cameras went back to their original positions. The lights shut off. And the park became quiet and dark. I don't like being made a fool of… Ares better watch his back when I reveal myself, because I can hold a grudge better than Hades.

"Guys, we have ourselves a god to talk to." I said quietly.

**-Line Breaks are cool (AN: Can you guess the t.v. show?)**

The war god was waiting for us in the diner parking lot.

"Well, well, well," He said, "You didn't get yourselves killed."

I glared and chucked his shield at him. "Yeah whatever, just show us our ride."

He just smiled, "See that truck over there? That's your ride. Takes you straight to L.A. with one stop in Las Vegas."

"You're kidding." I said looking at the ride that read: KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

He smiled wickedly, "Free ride west punk. Stop complaining. Oh, and here's a little something for doing the job."

He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to me. Inside were fresh clothes for all of us, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of Double stuff oreos.

I glared, "You owe me one more thing."

"Oh right your mom. She's not dead, she was captured."

Then he left. Are you kidding me!? I already knew that! Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder and dragged me away to keep me from chasing after him. "We'll miss our ride if we don't get on now Perce." She pointed to people who own the truck preparing to drive away.

I nodded and we hurried to sneak into the back. Grover looked at the caged animals with rage, "This is supposedly kindness!?"

He went to free the animals, but the engine roared to life and we were forced to sit down. I nodded to Grover,

"Once we get to a stop, we'll free them. I promise."

**And done!**

**Sorry, would've wrote more, but I've been writing this all day and I'm sleepy, and my brain has become slow and you might've noticed the ending of the chapter sucked. Yeah, that's my brain telling me to stop…**

**So next chapter is going to be fun! LOTUS HOTEL! **

**Nico, Bianca! Next time will also have waterbeds, ceberus and… HADES! Best god ever! To me anyways…**

**P.S.- May or may not update tomorrow. Depends if I go to Disneyland or not.**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! 100 reviews! I dedicate this chapter to GenderBender25 for being my 100****th**** reviewer.**

**Hello. Okay, so a couple of you have been saying that I have been sticking close to the story line and the reason is… I was kind of scared at first that people would hate me for changing up the story, and the chapters I have written have gotten good reviews so I thought okay then, stick to the story. BUT! Like you said… it's practically the Lightning Thief just slightly different, and well like I said I was scared okay? But I have gathered my courage to stray from the plot… a little, so please don't be too harsh on me. If you don't want to read then don't and just wait for the story to get better alright? Good.**

**Okay answering time:**

**Circe Sorceress (There are two reviews, is it the same person or two separate? Cause I'm confused…)- I didn't get to go to Disneyland . **

**Gemma- Yay! You got it right!**

**Harmonic Bunny- I love the Line Breaks you came up with! About Circe… unsure since like I said above, I gathered my courage to stray from the actual series since this is an AU. I will keep some stuff though you know?**

**To guest: I know that it's pretty much the LT, like previously stated I was scared and this is my first fanfic, so gathering up courage is pretty hard okay? This is literally the first time ever that anyone has ever seen my writing, and yes it's like LT, but I'm already almost done with LT so I'm going to finish it and then I will start to change it up alright? Just think of this as a testing of writing skill.**

**To Guest: It will be a surprise **

**To Guest: like I said to the guest above, it will be a surprise! **

**So many guests…**

**Quote: Let your **_**HATERS**_** become your **_**MOTIVATERS**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series and never will.**

**P.S.- I am skipping the waterbed scene… because I feel like it **

**P.P.S. This is the last chapter Oh my gods!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13-

Percy POV-

We were pretty much silent for the whole entire ride… well everyone but the zebra at least, other than that it was quiet. I mostly slept, until I was woken up by Annabeth.

"What is it?" I said, yawning.

She pulled me behind one of the animal cages, then put on her cap. "We've stopped. Las Vegas."

I nodded, "And you woke me up because…?"

She glared, "Because apparently this animal business has been illegal and the cops are about to arrest the people who are driving the truck so we better get out, free the animals, and find a place to stay the night at."

I raised my eyebrows, "Wow, I slept through all that?"

"Yes, now enough talking and more doing!"

I got up, got out Riptide and started opening the cages. The animals rushed out of their cages and ran towards the exit, knocking over criminals and cops alike. The zebra was the last I freed. It bowed down low and said, "Thank you my lord."

I smiled, "Your welcome."

We got out quick before the cops could see us, and Grover placed some weird kind of satyr magic on the animals, while Annabeth analyzed our surroundings deciding which direction would be the best to go towards. The sucky part was that it was around a hundred and ten degrees outside so all I wanted was to get out of the heat.

Annabeth finally decided which way to go and on our way we passed the Monte Carlo, pyramids, a pirate ship, a giant golden lion, and the mini Statue of Liberty, which kind of made me homesick. I started getting a bit irritated being out in the heat and it felt as though Annabeth was just sightseeing so I said, "Are we almost there?"

"No Percy." She said as she looked a bit at the architecture of the Forum Shops. While near it was either a statue of Zeus or Poseidon and around that was a statue of a hippocampus. **(AN: Around summer time I went to Las Vegas and took pictures so I'm just describing a bit of what I saw.)**

I sighed, "Annabeth, it's very hot outside. Can't we just go get a room and go into the nice a/c filled hotel?"

She looked at me irritated, "Percy, I want to look at these statues and the architecture! I'm finally out of camp and this might be my only chance to see this! Can't you just wait for one second?"

"Fine! One Mississippi, let's go!" I said, trying to drag her away.

She got out of my hold, "Stop being so immature!"

"Well I wouldn't if-"

"Uh guys? We're drawing a crowd…" Grover interrupted us, pointing to the people looking.

I spotted something in the crowd of people and cursed under my breath, I grabbed Annabeth's hand and nodded to Grover, "Let's go, one of our _friends _have spotted us." Grover looked confused and looked in the direction I had, and paled. He nodded stiffly and started walking.

I started speed walking, dragging along Annabeth, who started picking up speed. I guess she spotted our 'friend'. I could feel the thing gaining on us, and we were already out of the crowd of people so I started running. We ended up at a dead end, so I took a sharp turn into a random hotel hoping we lost our pursuer. I took a look around the hotel. It looked oddly familiar for some reason.

An employee came up to us, most likely to kick us out, I mean by the looks and smell of us, who wouldn't? We hadn't showered since we started the quest, we had just spent a couple of hours cooped up in the back of a truck with a couple of animals, so yeah, we didn't look the best. But to my surprise the worker smiled and handed us each some green plastic credit card, and said, "Welcome, here's your room key."

I looked at him warily, but he just kept smiling and said, "The bill's taken care of. Just go to the top floor, room 4001. Your cards work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

As soon as he said that, my mind started to fog up a bit, keeping me from thinking straightly, so I just smiled and said thank you. We took the elevator up and the first thing I did was shower. What? Water's my thing. I changed into fresh clothing, and walked out of the bathroom to discover Annabeth and Grover had also showered and changed and were watching the National Geographical Channel. I smiled crookedly at them and said, "Well while you two just sit in here watching t.v. I'll be going and playing those awesome looking games out there! See you later!"

I quickly got out of the hotel room and ran to the elevator. The doors were just about to close, when Annabeth and Grover quickly stumble in. Annabeth smacked me upside the head, "There's no way that you're going to have all the fun Seaweed brain!"

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Knowing you Wise girl, I'll find you at all those architecture or trivia, knowledge types of games! How's that considered fun?"

She looked offended, "They're fun! You just don't get them because your head's full of kelp!"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I smiled at her, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Wise girl." Then I walked away towards the waterslide. I heard her yelling something, but I wasn't sure what. In the corner of my eye, I saw Grover heading towards one of those reverse hunting games or something of the sort.

I just went from game to game, and some other things like bungee- jumping, going on the waterslide, snowboarding artificial ski slopes, playing virtual-reality laser tag, and FBI sharpshooter, it felt like a couple of hours, but something kept feeling kind of… off about this whole place.

I was heading towards the waterslide again, but someone bumped into me, knocking me off balance and making me fall on my butt. I rubbed my elbow, and pushed myself back up, only to bump heads against the person who knocked me over.

"Ow! Seriously, has anyone ever told you to watch where you're going?" I said a bit irritated.

"S-Sorry!" The person said.

I looked up towards the voice.

I knew that voice.

"Nico?" I asked surprised.

The boy looked at me with equal surprise written on his face when another familiar voice came from the side of me, "Oh my god, I am so sorry! This has happened before, and I have told him not to run, but apparently he hasn't learned!"

I turned to her, "Bianca?"

She looked at me skeptically, "How do you know my name!? Who are you?"

"It's me! Percy! Percy Jackson."

Her eyes widened, "What!? How's that possible? Percy only left like three days ago, and he was nine years old! You look like you're my age! Liar!"

I shook my head and finally knew why this place felt off. It was the Lotus hotel! Styx! I have to get Grover and Annabeth out of here! I looked at Bianca desperately, "Listen Bianca, this place you're in? It's a trap. You've been in here for over 60 years. I promised you three years ago that I'd get you out in the future, and since it's a good opportunity, I'll be fulfilling my promise now."

She backed away from me, "No way! I'm not going with you! You're crazy! Leave me alone!"

I sighed, frustrated. I ran my hand through my hair, "Fine I'll prove it to you! The shadows seem to bend to yours and Nico's will, don't they? I'll explain to you why later. Also, the first time Nico ran into someone. It was Percy Jackson, nine year old boy. You said to me, 'Sorry, my brother's clumsy and doesn't watch where he's going. I always have to remind him not to run, but it seems to just go in one ear and straight out the other, you know? I'm Bianca di Angelo by the way.'"

She looked at me in amazement, "Percy? Is that really you?"

I nodded vigorously, "Yes! Now come on, let's go get my two friends and get out before our minds cloud over and we get stuck here forever!"

She nodded, and Nico came up to me excitedly, "Hi! So you're really Percy? How are you nine? How'd you know about the shadow thing? We never told you! How'd you-"

"Not now Nico!" I interrupted him.

He grumbled, "Yep, it's you alright."

I ruffled his hair fondly and he grumbled even more, "No fair! You're taller than me now… and now you're older!"

"Hey! I am not that old! I'm only twelve! You're ten! There's only a two year difference!"** (AN: I accidently got Nico's age wrong in the 2****nd**** chapter where I said he was nine.)**

"Boys!" Bianca yelled.

"Sorry." We said in unison.

"Thank you! Now Percy, where's these friends of yours?"

I searched around and found Annabeth first. She was at some architecture game building her own city. "Annabeth come on! We've got to go! This place is a trap!"

"No!" She whined, "I'm still building my city!"

I got frustrated, so I whispered, "Annabeth. Spiders. Big, hairy creepy crawly spiders."

She shuddered and her vision cleared, "Oh my gods… how lo-"

I cut her off, "I don't know, but anyways, Annabeth, meet Bianca and Nico di Angelo. Di Angelo's meet Annabeth Chase."

They quickly shook hands and we went to find Grover. He was still at the reverse hunter games, shooting rednecks. "Die! Die you human!"

"Grover!" Annabeth and I shouted. He turned to us with the plastic gun in his hand and started shooting, as if we were just part of the game. All of us shared a look, then proceeded to drag Grover away. He hung onto the game while we tried to pry him off it. "No! I just beat my highscore!" He whined.

We were almost out the door when an employee came up, "Would you like the new platinum card?"

I shook my head, "No. We'll be leaving." We started walking, but Nico was about to grab the card, so I flicked his forehead. "Ow." He said, glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Yes, I'm very mature, thank you for asking. We made it outside, surprisingly they didn't try to attack us.

The weather had become stormy, a warning. Oh gods, how long were we in there?

I looked at a newspaper someone was reading. June twentieth… we had been in the hotel for five days!

We only had one more day to complete our quest.

**-the Line Break with a key is king, and honey you should see me in crown. (Guess the show?)-**

I used my famous New York taxi call whistle, and a taxi pulled up. We got in and the taxi driver gasped. "It's you!"

I looked at him surprised. Wow talk about déjà vu! It was the taxi driver who drove me to New York! "Oh! Hello again. Um excuse my asking, but… why are you driving a taxi still? You had all the money in the world, why still drive?"

He smiled, "Well yes indeed I have all the money in the world now… but it's quite boring since you could have anything, so I kept the job. It's interesting talking to the people you drive. I like it when they share their stories since it's just… well, you know?"

I just nodded, not really understanding. We buckled up and said, "So, do you need to go to New York?"

I shook my head, "Los Angeles, please."

"Sure thing boss, but where to in L.A." He answered.

I shook my head, "Just call me Percy. And to the Santa Monica Pier, also please get there fast."

He nodded. The others shot me questioning gazes, but I just waved them off. The driver got us there pretty quick. The Pacific was turning gold in the setting sun. I told the rest to stay there while I quickly went under water. The lady from before was there. The one who looked so much like Sally. She smiled, "Hello young hero, you have made it far."

I smiled in return, and she went on, "I come bearing gifts from your father." She pulled out three pearls. I instantly recognized them. I used to use them all the time when I went to visit Uncle Hades, well… before I had his blessing. Than all I had to do was shadow travel.

The lady saw the recognition dawn on my face, "You know of these pearls?"

I was startled, but quickly hid it and nodded, "Yeah, um, Annabeth told me."

She nodded, "Yes, the daughter of Athena, nice choice on your quest members."

I smiled, "I didn't really choose, they volunteered, they're brave enough even though they know that they could be killed at any time."

She nodded, "Keep your humbleness and faith Percy Jackson. Follow your own judgment, and good luck, son of Poseidon. Always listen to your heart." Then she vanished like last time.

I kicked up and swam back to shore. Thankfully the others were distracting the driver so he didn't see anything unnecessary. I showed them the pearls and Annabeth said ominously, "No gift comes without a price."

I eyed the pearls and thought… what are you planning Father?

**-Line Breaks have died. That's what Line Breaks DO! (Show?)- I'm skipping Waterbeds. Sorry.**

DOA Recording Studios. Dead on arrival. No Solicitors. No Loitering. No living.

Such a happy sign. Not.

But I'm used to it, and Bianca and Nico, well it's kind of in their blood, so they won't mind, but Annabeth and Grover looked wary. Inside was overcrowded with dead people, same old same old Underworld. It got a bit better when I was still with the gods, but from what I have seen from before lately, it looks as though the gods went back to their old habits again, that's including ignoring Hades, so I pretty much expected the Underworld to look like this. Sad, but true.

I walked up nonchalantly to the security guard's desk. "Hello Charon, one ride to Hades' Palace please."

He leaned on the counter, "Hah, you're funny kid. If you think you could just randomly have an audience with the big boss, than you are sadly mistaken."

I just smiled a bit and said, "Nico, Bianca, please come forward and tell this man you want to talk to your father."

They came forward and Charon's eyes widened. Annabeth and Grover's eyes were wide with surprise also. Yep, it was pretty smart to bring a child or children of Hades with you to the Underworld. VIP tickets, straight to where you need to go. He quickly gestured for us to follow him and we were slowly taken to the Underworld.

"Hey! I said Hades' Palace! Not the Underworld!"

Charon shrugged, "Tough luck kid." There was a roar in the background.

Cerberus.

Charon smiled, "Looks like old three-face is hungry. You really do have bad luck." Than he steered the ferry back.

I silently nodded in agreement with Charon. Cerberus is bad luck for me, but not in the way he believes. I turned to Bianca and Nico, "Can either of you use your powers over the shadows?"

They shook their head and Bianca said, "We just pretty much learned about this, so no."

I sighed, it wasn't like I didn't expect that. Annabeth eyed me suspiciously, "Why do you look so worried Percy?"

I looked to her, "Like I told you at camp. I've been to the Underworld before, and well, I'd rather not get caught by Cerberus."

She nodded, and held my hand. Yeah, the Underworld tends to have that effect on you, the instinct to be reassured you're still alive. I've gotten used to it over time but this is Annabeth's first time in the Underworld, so I didn't do anything about it. She looked to Nico and Bianca, "W-Well, if you two are Hades' children, then you should kind of give off an aura of death, so maybe you'll be able to mask he- his scent."

I gave her a small glare for almost slipping up, she glared at me in return, "Don't glare at me! You didn't tell me they were Hades' children!"

I just shrugged, irritating her more, "You never know who's listening Annabeth, it wouldn't be safe for them, especially since Zeus has already blamed me for theft, and if he discovers them, he will no doubt think they had a part in it and that Hades and Poseidon are trying to overthrow him as ruler."

She nodded, and let the matter go. I hooked my arms in between the two Hades kids, and hoped that luck was on my side, which lately hasn't. We were getting closer and closer to Cerberus now, and I thought I was in the clear since Cerberus would've smelled me by now, but then she let out a huge bark and jumped on top of me.

Annabeth, Grover, and the di Angelo's let out a scream of horror, until the three-headed dog started licking me. Ugh, dog slobber! Like I said before… I am not drool-proof. Sadly.

I patted his head fondly, "Hey big guy, how you've been? Please get off me!"

But of course he was too excited to listen to me. I started getting worried. Oh gods, please, please_, please!_ Don't let me get caught!

And of course I jinxed it.

Shadows gathered together in the corner and out comes Hades, with an annoyed scowl on his face, until he sees me under Cerberus, still licking me and soaking me with slobber. He blinks slowly as though a spark of recognition flashes in his mind. Yeah… why me?

"Persephone?" He asks a bit hopefully.

I pretended to be confuse, "Um, excuse me? I assume you're Lord Hades, but as you can clearly see, my name is Perseus, and I am not your wife."

He became confused and shook his head, "What? No, no, not my wife Persephone, but Persephone, Poseidon's daughter."

"What? My father had a daughter? Why didn't I know of this? I'd love to meet her!"

Hades sighed, "Persephone, there's no point in trying to talk your way out of this. I know it's you. Cerberus only ever acted that way with you."

"Well maybe if you played with him more often, then he would've been more affectionate with you!" I yelled. Then clamped a hand over my mouth. Tartarus! Of course he'd expose me with that sentence. Geez! Why did I have to be so caring? I glared at Hades, then thought that wasn't a good strategy in getting him on my good side, so I put on a smile, "So… would you mind not bringing me back down there? Cause that would be very kind of you Uncle? Please?"

He sighed, "Percy, I know you don't want to, but it's for the best."

"No! I don't want to go back to that boring life! It's torture! You should understand me. You're back to being stuck down here! It's not fun! Being isolated from everyone, acting all proper and styx like that, it goes against my whole entire being!"

He frowned, "I know, really I do, but you have no idea why we're doing it. If it weren't for the reason, I would be on your side, but out here… it's not safe."

I glared, "It wasn't so safe down there either. And right now, I've been pretty safe… okay not really, but no one except you and Medusa have actually discovered who I really was… and the Fates, but there's pretty much no escaping them, so they don't count. So why can't I just go on being Percy Jackson?"

He thought about it, but shook his head, man he could be stubborn! "Per-"

"Is it because of the prophecy?"

Hades stopped, his eyes flashing, "What do you know about the prophecy?"

I smirked, "Can't tell you."

He stared at me, "Well if you knew about it, you wouldn't question why, so you probably only know that there's a prophecy."

Darn, he called my bluff. Well, when in doubt, change the subject, "So… your helmet and Zeus' bolt is missing? Do you know who has it?"

He shook his head, "No I thought it was you but- don't change the subject!"

I felt I was at a disadvantage, being pinned down, and Cerberus finally got off me, so I got up and dusted myself off, which didn't help much. I looked up at Hades, "I know, but seriously, can we get back to that? I need to return the bolt soon, the deadline is today in only a couple of hours! We have to stop this war from happening between Zeus and father, you know it'll end up giving you a huge ton of work since wars between the gods always end up with people dying."

He nodded, "Fine, but we will talk about this young miss."

I glared at the nickname while he had a _very _small smile on his face. "Well, if I didn't find out you were who you are, I would've assumed you were the thief, seeing as that which you seek is with you."

I looked at him in confusion, "What?"

He pointed to the bag Ares gave us, "it's right in there."

I quickly unzipped it and right there in the bag was Zeus' bolt, "B-But how!? It wasn't in there before."

Annabeth spoke, "The bag must've been rigged to only show the bolt when we got near here, to frame you Percy."

I nodded a bit surprised at that, How'd Ares even do that? Something's not right. I think it's time we talk to the war god.

I looked back to Hades, "Uncle, I have a deal. If I can get your helm back and Zeus' bolt back, you have to keep my identity a secret."

"Percy, this'll be a walk in the park for you, how's that fair? You want my word, you prove that I can trust that you'll be safe."

I shook my head, "It's not a walk in the park now Uncle, the Fates felt that I needed a challenge or something, so I only get the blessing from the god or goddess who knows my identity. But, I will get your word, oh and swear on the river styx."

He swore, but then he said, "Wait!"

I turned back, "I see you have brought my children, so I might be willing to return your mother."

My eyes widened, "So you took her! You know that when I come back as my real self, I'll have to teach you why to never mess with me right?"

He kept his face impassive, but you never know with Hades.

I left the di Angelo's to bond with their dad and Annabeth, Grover, and I stomped on the pearls.

**-No you're not ordinary. You're me. You're me! Thank you Line Break!(Again, show?)How's my story, weird?-**

There he was, waiting for me at the shore. He smiled his wicked smiled, "Hey kid h-"

I cut him off, "Let's just skip the formalities. You had Zeus' bolt, so I assume you have Hades' helm? Well then, fight me. I win, I get Hades' helm. You win, you keep the helm and get the bolt, deal?"

He smirked, "You're either really brave, or really foolish for challenging me punk." He said.

He snapped his fingers and a giant wild boar came out. I'm pretty much annoyed since I have to prove myself to Hades, and a giant boar aint going to cut it. So when it charged I sliced my sword up severing it's right tusk which fell to my feet, and disoriented the boar. It charged straight towards the ocean where I summoned a huge wave that engulfed the entire thing.

I turned to Ares.

"So, how 'bout that fight? Or are you just going to hide behind some other pet of yours? What next? A fluffy bunny?"

He sneered. I wasted no time to slash riptide towards him. Always try to get the first move. He dodged, and the fight had started. But like everything lately, something just didn't seem right with Ares. I fought him before and right now, he just felt as though he was distracted or something. The somewhat glazed look in his eyes just proved something wasn't right. This wasn't a fair fight. I quickly feinted towards his stomach, then as he went to block it I quickly changed direction and stabbed him in his heel, golden ichor trickled out, and Ares was shocked that I beat him. Using this as an advantage, I knocked the sword out of his grip, then lowered riptide and said, "This wasn't even a fight. When you get whatever your problem is fixed and you're able to fight, then we'll battle, but right now? I'm disappointed."

He was still, shocked, but handed over the helm, "A deal is a deal."

He flashed away. Well… talk about anticlimactic. **(AN: Sorry for sucky fight.)**

My shadow flickered, and out came a tired looking Nico, I handed him Hades' helm, "Thanks." He said, yawning.

"No problem, but I bet your dad isn't very happy?"

He nodded, "It wasn't a real fight, like you said."

I looked at him, "Please Nico, you have to convince him-"

"Already did. Said you helped take care of us in the Lotus hotel and that he owes you, so everything's fine." Then he shadow travelled away.

**-I.O.U. a Line Break, or a 'fall' (hint, hint to the show)-**

I needed to get the lightning bolt to Zeus, ASAP. So the only way fast enough, thanks to Hades, is shadow travel! Now I'm kind of glad Hades found out who I am. I regained his blessing. I told Annabeth and Grover to meet me in New York. Annabeth questioned how I was going to get there, and lied, saying that Hades would shadow travel me there. So as to not be too suspicious, I only shadow traveled to the empire state building.

I went up to the guard at the front desk. "600th floor please."

He glanced up, then back to his book. "No such thing as the 600th floor kid."

I glared and pulled out the bolt, holding it to his throat, "Let me rephrase that. 600th floor. Now."

He lifted his hand in a surrendering gesture, "Okay, okay, geesh, can't take a joke?"

Yes, but I am so not in the mood. He got out a key card, and I went into the elevator and put it in the slot and pressed the button. I stood silently, the elevator music played, "Raindrops keep falling on my head…"

The elevator reminded me of this one time when I was six almost seven, and I overheard Apollo and Hermes talking about the 666th floor, and it got me wondering what other floors is there in between 600 and 666 and all those from 102 and above, cause 600 is the throne room, but what about the ones in between. Hermes had key card for floor 666 and I pickpocketed it and actually went to the 666th floor, let's just say it was interesting, and I got info from that floor. **(AN: I am going to write this as a spin off series.)**

The floor finally was 600, and I speed walked to the throne room. If I had never been to Olympus I bet I'd be gaping at the sight of it, but at the moment I just had to return this bolt to Drama Queen quickly. I slammed the throne room doors opened and saw only Poseidon and Zeus. Yay, I only have to deal with two gods, makes it easier to not slip up and reveal myself.

I quickly got the formalities over with. Bowing to Zeus, then to father, and waiting for Zeus to speak. "Ah, so the young thief has finally decided to reveal himself?"

I looked up, "I'm not the thief, nor my father, nor Hades. It was Ares, although something felt off about Ares, I suspect something is happening."

Zeus became angry, "You dare accuse my son of stealing my bolt!?"

Poseidon quickly spoke, "You accused my son of stealing your bolt Zeus, let the boy speak."

"Then you claim him? You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath?"

Poseidon nodded, "I admitted my wrongdoing, now I would hear him speak."

I flinched. Is that all he thinks I am? A wrongdoing? A mistake? Though I am neither, but still if I was, that hurt to hear your father say that about you. Zeus told me to go on, so I told him about my quest, minus Hades' children, and him finding out, and changing it a bit so that they wouldn't know.

**(AN: Skipping awkward father/son talk. Saving it for later.)- Line Break-**

I returned home, and to my relief, Sally was returned. I hugged her and apologized for not being able to save her. She just shook her head and smiled fondly. "Percy, you know it's not your fault."

I nodded, "I know, but let me make it up to you. There's this shop I came across. In the shop is a statue of a man named Gabe Ugliano that I bet you'd get a lot of money for if you sell him to a museum. That should help you with the money to start working on a book you've always wanted to write."

She smiled warmly and hugged me once again. Then drove me to camp. I stayed for the rest of the summer at camp and was given the option to be yearlong, but of course I chose to stay with Sally, she's like my mother, you know? I remember when we got back to camp, everyone, but the Ares cabin, was happy to see us, and we had a huge celebration. Camp tradition apparently is to make a shroud for the person who goes on a quest just in case they didn't make it. Annabeth's was beautiful and was kind of a shame she wasn't buried in it. I told her though I knew I'd get punched. I'm the only one in my cabin, so the Ares cabin volunteered to make mine. Let's just say… it was fun to burn.

Around the last day of camp, I was hanging out in an empty area in the training ground, when Luke showed out of nowhere. "Mind if I sit?" He said pointing next to me.

I shrugged, so he sat down and handed me a coke. We had a bit of small talk, when his sudden change in topic was a bit alarming. He started talking about the gods… not in a good way.

"Luke, they're our parents. Sure, sometimes they can be a bit rude, but they have duties and reasons okay?"

He looked disappointed by my answer, "You don't get it Perce. I thought you would, but I guess it was just false hope. Sorry, but this is goodbye. I have plans, and you're not necessarily needed, I hear there are two other big three children." He snapped his fingers and a pit scorpion crawled out near me.

I glared despite my situation, pit scorpion, worst it could do is put me in a coma for a bit. I glared, "You are _not _using those two, not unless I have something to do about it."

He smirked, "Oh, but you might even live that long. You'll be dead in 60 seconds."

He slashed his sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness.

The scorpion lunged.

I cut it in half… but it still managed to sting me.

I ran towards where I knew tree nymphs would be and croaked help! Then blacked out.

- Lines- yay- Break-

I woke up to Annabeth sitting by my side. She sat up quickly when she saw I was awake. "What happened Percy? Who attacked you!?"

Once a wise girl, always a wise girl. "Calm down, I'm fine."

"Fine? Fine!? That was a pit scorpion! From Tartarus! You could have died!"

I shrugged, "Demigods are always at the risk of dying, actually everyone is. But people don't let that get in the way, so why should I?"

She rolled her eyes, "Seaweed brain."

"What? I thought that was pretty smart and wise."

She just rolled her eyes again, "No, but seriously, who attacked you?"

I hestitated. Annabeth was close with Luke… I sighed, "Annabeth… it was Luke."

Her eyes widened, "What? N-No! Luke would never…"

I looked her directly in the eyes, "I'm not lying Annabeth, Luke, haven't you noticed he's been acting a bit strange? He's not here, is he? The pit scorpion? That was his going away gift to me."

"No… okay, yes I could believe it… Luke… he was never the same after that quest of his."

We fell into silence. "So, are you going to be a yearlong camper?"

I shook my head, "You?"

She shook her head, "I- I think it's time to give my dad another choice you know?"

I nodded, "That's good Annabeth."

Silence again, "Well… I'll see you next summer than Seaweed brain."

I smiled, "Yeah, see you Wise girl."

**-End of LT-**

**Ah…. Okay I'll admit the ending SUCKED! But I didn't know how to end it and now I felt it was kinda rushed. But anyways!**

**I'ma take a break from doing the sea of monsters and do that elevator story fanfic I wrote about above, because I wanted to do something really original, since yeah this kinda is, but it still has LT's basic plot, so I'm doing the elevator story as a kind of spin of DOTMS (Daughter of the Mighty Sea)**

**So yeah! Hope you aren't angry with me for taking a break! I just really want to write something **_**super**_** original, so that's why there will be a spin off.**

**P.S. vote on the poll for pairing!**

**P.P.S. I might start straight away on spin off, or not depends on my mood.**

**Thanks to reviews, favorites, followers, and readers, thanks for reading my story**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**

**P.P.P.S.- I am not abandoning the story! Just taking a break from main plot!**

**P.P.P.P.S.- DO NOT STEAL MY IDEA! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**thank you for understanding.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and welcome back! I am soooo sorry for not updating… I was going to yesterday, but my computer restarted and it erased all I had written, and I got frustrated and depressed and stopped, and glared at my laptop for quite a while until just going to sleep. So sorry.**

**BUT! I'm super excited to start again, but first I must warn you.**

**I am going to do this story different, but not too different, I don't know, depends on my mind at the time. :)**

**First of all, thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: PJO series is not owned by me.**

Percy POV-

Another year… another school.

Well, at least for me anyway. Thankfully it was the last day of school, but strangely some kids were on a field trip here. I guess the school's letting kids tour the school to see if they want to go to the school next year. I only heard about it though, I haven't seen any of the kids, and I didn't really care. All I wanted was to somehow break my streak of getting expelled from school.

So anyways my next school, and hopefully last depending on if I get expelled or not, is called Meriwether College Prep. It's okay, considering this time I actually knew some people who went there, whom are Nico and Bianca di Angelo. They are currently living with me since we'd rather them not be found out by Zeus, who'd instantly try to kill them. Also, why put them back into the Lotus hotel when it'd be better to just train them in using their powers inherited by Hades.

Hades and I made a deal that if I watch over his kids, then he'd swear on the styx not to reveal my little secret, since apparently getting back his helm wasn't enough, nor the fact that I've already have taken slight care of them, but it was fine by me since they weren't bad company.

So Sally set us up at the school we go to now, since saving the world in secret doesn't earn me money. I pointed out that I was a goddess and asked what was the point of me going. She quickly responded that it was my job to set a proper example for Nico… though I highly doubt I'm the best role model when it comes to school, seeing as all the schools I go to tend to blow up. There's also Tyson, a Cyclopes we befriended.

It was an interesting story actually. Nico's habit of bumping into people seems to always start something, whether it be good or bad. He was being his normal happy-go-lucky self when he bumped into someone. As he looked up to apologize, he instead gasped, alarming Bianca and I, and we brought out our weapons and rushed over. We were about to attack when the guy burst into tears and we noticed he only had one eye.

The situation quickly became awkward, especially when the people around us looked at us with disapproval, so we tried to cheer him up. I didn't really know how, and the only thing I had was a jar of blue peanut butter. Don't ask why, you never know when it could come in handy, and well… in this case it did. He ate it quickly and asked what it was called, and ever since then I carry two jars of blue peanut butter.

**-Will the LineBreak be unbroken? By and by… by and by-**

Bianca, Nico, Tyson, and I were walking to P.E. Tyson was snacking on blue peanut butter, while Nico was raging on about having to play dodge ball on the last day of school. I looked over to him and smiled playfully, "What happened to the fascinated-by-everything Nico?"

He glared, "He got introduced to dodge ball…"

"Ah, come on, you love it!"

"No I don't! You only like it because you've never been hit!"

"That's not true, I get hit once in a while."

"That's only because I throw them at you." He muttered as we entered the gym.

My eyebrows raised as I saw Matt Sloan, the bully of the school, hanging out with a bunch of giant kids with HI! MY NAME IS: name tags, must be the people from the field trip. As we got closer two things stood out. First, their parents either hated them, or they had weird humor since the names on the tags said Marrow Sucker, Skull Eater, and Joe Bob, and second, Tyson said something seemed to smell weird. And when a Cyclopes smells something, you should be cautious.

Anyways, I didn't have time to dwell on that since Matt spotted us. He smirked and said, "Well if it isn't the school losers! Guys, these are the people you want to stay away from since their loserness will rub off on you."

They laughed like buffoons, while I just rolled my eyes, "You know, loserness isn't a real word right? Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to point out that you have a nonexistent brain." I should seriously stop hanging around Annabeth so much, my insults have gotten Athena-like.

Sloan's face became red with anger, or maybe embarrassment? "You'll eat your words, Jackson!" He turned and yelled, "Coach! Can I be captain?"

The coach jerked awake from his sleep and looked around, "Eh?" Then he seemed to just lie back down and mumbled, "Sure, yeah… whatever." Then fall asleep again.

Matt smiled and chose me as the other captain, which was fine since whoever ended up on my team didn't really matter, seeing as most of them just waited to get hit so they could sit out of the game and chat with their friends.

We took our position on opposite sides of the room. My friends on my side, and others, and the newbies with Matt on his side. He then dumped a basket full of balls on the floor.

They were about to run to the middle of the room, but an idea went to my head, "Wait!"

He looked annoyed, "What? Trying to stall from getting your butt kicked?"

"No, let's make this interesting. A deal."

His eyebrows raised, "I'm listening."

I smiled slyly and said, "How about on my side it's only Bianca, Nico, Tyson, and I, while you get everyone else. Deal is, if I can get every single person out on your team, with the help of my friends of course, then you have to do whatever I say for seven days and I get to choose when and where, also it doesn't have to be day after day, it could be whenever. It can be years from now, or just tomorrow, understand?"

He opened his mouth, but I interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, how would that benefit you? Simple, if I lose, then the offer is reversed, I do whatever you want for any seven days. Oh wait, how about we add the entire team too?"

Sloan's face slowly turned into a devious smile. Nico looked at me in alarm, "Percy what are you doing!?"

I just gave him a glare to shut him up and held my hand out, "Deal? Oh, and because I'm such a Greek Mythology fan, how about we swear on the river styx?"

He gripped my hand hard and said, "Deal, I swear on the river styx or whatever, now can we play? I want to get this over with so I can get you started on that deal of ours."

"Whatever."

I waited for the people to get on the other side and said one more thing, "Cheating is allowed."

I looked at Nico expectantly, and his eyes widened as it clicked and he smiled wickedly. We ran towards the middle and the game started. My strategy? Just get people out. There's a reason I let the other team have more people. With more people, the less room you have to move around, plus this gym is pretty small so some of the balls thrown have actually got more than one person out, and they didn't complain, since like I said before, they didn't care.

I just threw whatever ball I could find, and with great reflex, I was able to dodge balls coming my way. Tyson was nice to have on the team, and no one seemed to be aiming for him which was a bonus, probably because they're too busy trying to get me out. Nico was actually having fun for once, secretly using the shadows to slow down the balls. Something I taught him, since everything pretty much has a shadow, that shadow is connected to an object, if you control the shadow, you can control the object, although I still haven't been able to use it on living things, since they move too much, you can't really grasp the shadow.

Bianca… well Sloan kind of has a crush on her, and since he was the top dog in the school, no one wanted to anger him, so it was also a nice advantage since she can aim pretty well. Might be because her weapon of choice is the bow. So anyways, all that was left was Sloan, and the newbies.

There was a slight pause as Matt finally noticed what I was trying to do. I smirked and said, "It's alright Matt, you still have three more people on your team."

He threw a ball at me, but I caught it. "Looks like you're out."

I swear you could see steam coming out of his ears as he stomped over and sat down on the bleachers. Time for the real fight to begin. I turned to the three and said, "You aren't some random students from some other school, are you?"

They smirked and grew bigger, "Took you long enough Perseus Jackson!"

There were screams from the bleachers, I wonder what they're seeing? Maybe they think the monsters are on some fast working steroids? Or maybe they actually see the Laistrygonian giants. They each picked up a ball as they burst into flames. Oh great, it had to be fire, didn't it.

"Back up!" I yelled to Bianca, Nico, and Tyson.

I dodged a flying meteor like thing and it hit the wall and lit the gym on fire, plus adding a huge hole in the wall. Well… there goes my chance at breaking my getting expelled streak. I kept backing up as they came towards me, just a little more…

"You're all out, my team wins! You owe me seven days!" I yelled.

They looked unfazed, as Joe Bob said, "Not if we eat your flesh."

I shook my head, "I have a feeling I won't taste like chicken."

They shrugged, "Seafood, son of Poseidon."

Okay, guess they got me there. I lowered my hand towards my pocket, but it was unnecessary as the giant in front of me disintegrated into dust and standing there with her Yankee's cap in one hand and a dagger in the other was Annabeth.

"Need help Seaweed brain?"

I uncapped riptide, through it and killed Skull Eater. "Not really." I said casually as I picked up riptide and pointed it at the last giant, Joe Bob, "You're bounded by the styx. I get seven days, remember that it's whenever and wherever I want, remember to remind the others." Then I sliced through its neck, killing it.

I turned around, "So Annabeth, have you been stalking me?"

Her eyes widened, "What? No, I just got here!"

I shook my head in mock sorrow, "Annie, Annie, Annie, you can't lie to me, especially when both Nico and Bianca have told me that I had someone following me. Be careful next time, the shadows are a part of Hades' domain. Now other than killing a giant, what are you doing here?"

"First, don't call me Annie. Second, you have to get to camp now! Something bad has happened."

"What? Silena has finally convinced Clarisse to wear a dress?"

Annabeth shuddered before saying, "No! Percy, there's no time for jokes, this is serious!"

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me along. "Wait, what about Bianca, Nico, and Tyson?"

She stopped and looked at them, "Bianca and Nico can handle themselves, plus Hades doesn't want them to be made known yet, and that thing over there can come with us I guess."

"Hey! He has a name!"

She looked flabbergasted, "That thing has a name!?"

I glared, "Annabeth, what have I taught you about judging a book by its cover?"

She returned the glare, "This is different." She said then stormed out of the gym through the newly made door/ hole.

**-Heads? Or Tails? Lines? Or Breaks? I never find that as satisfying as I'd imagine-**

"I am _not _riding in that thing!" I yelled to Annabeth.

The Chariot of Damnation… a dreadful ride. Once I asked Hermes and Apollo what was so interesting about that chariot, so they took me once and I vowed never to go on it again. Annabeth glanced at Tyson and looked back to me, "You are not going to leave me alone with that thing! Besides, how else would you get to camp?"

"I could ask Nico, he's been practicing shadow travel."

"Hades specifically told you not to expose his children since he'd expose whatever that secret of yours is that you haven't told me about, which you will tell me about right?"

"Maybe later," I avoided the question, "What about a regular taxi?"

She waved off the suggestion, "Too slow, now just get in the godsdamn chariot."

She pushed me in and I was seated in between Annabeth and Tyson. The grey sisters turned around with neither one having the eye they shared. "Buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride. Oh, and nice to see you again Percy, hopefully this time you won't get car sick."

Annabeth shot me a pointed look, but I was too busy readying myself for the taxi ride that still haunted me in Morpheus' realm.

**-End-**

**So… are you satisfied? Or are you angry?**

**May or may not update tomorrow. I usually know my school schedule, so my homework might be a lot, plus I got to study tomorrow for two tests on Friday for Chemistry and Culinary arts… which is strange, but apparently every class is required to have tests.**

**My homework tomorrow consists of Algebra 2, Latin, and Chemistry, if I don't finish any of them in class, since my teachers usually give us time. So, I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Oh yeah, the line breaks were from the game BioShock Infinite, a freaking awesome game… that my brother played out of order. He finished Bioshock Infinite, now he's playing the first one.**

**So yeah! I'm back and ready for action!**

**Did you like the deal? Percy now has some monsters that have to serve her for whenever she wants! Mwuhahaha! Yep, I'm setting up for later chapters.**

**Also suggestions are always welcome.**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh. My. Gods… So when I read the reviews a certain thing was pointed out to me by ro781727… the 'surprise' wasn't what it sounds like. I was so confused by the review that I reread that line and when I figured out what you thought I implied, I went through a series of reactions. **

**At first my eyes widened as I had not meant for it to sound like that, then I was pretty much laughing and my brother looked at me like I'd lost it, then I calmed down and was practically banging my head against the wall for not noticing my mistake.**

**So what I meant to say was that Percy threw up last time. I just didn't want to say that cause, well word choice does make a difference when writing, I just didn't know that 'surprise on the floor' just ended up sounding worse than what actually happened… I knew I should've just said upchucking instead. Darn… so thanks for pointing that out. Gods, that's embarrassing.**

**Response to Reviews:**

**Ro781727- I have explained above what I meant. Also, about Percy telling Annabeth, hmm, well I intended for her to find out way, **_**way **_**into the future, but then I got to thinking and thought in either this book or later on since then I recalled when Percy goes to Calypso's island and walks in on Annabeth giving a speech at his funeral, and thought maybe I should save it for later since Annabeth would be even more surprised, you know? So either this book or around battle of the labyrinth.**

**GenderBender25- The favors are secret, but I will definitely have fun coming up with ways to use them. Thanks for the review.**

**Victoria azula- Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, plus the one on the spin off, oh and don't worry, although I have been slower in my updates (So much homework ) I will keep this story updated to the very end, at least I hope since writer's block hits you randomly, but I haven't had it yet, so yeah, so far so good. About the suggestion on Poseidon's reaction… not too sure about that yet, but if I do have an idea I'll do it. P.S. it's nice to meet a fellow daughter of Hades, and yeah, it did kind of sound like we were arguing XD**

**Sorry for the super- duper long AN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO series, but I do own any super wacky ideas I decide to come up with. Which may show up in this chapter. Just a heads up.**

Chapter 15(almost forgot which chapter I was on.)-

Percy POV-

I'm happy to say that I didn't end up puking my guts up on the floor, though I did come close. I was a bit busy staying away from Tyson, who was looking worse than I was… and that's saying something. Tyson had gotten carsick, more like bus sick, when we went on school field trips, which thankfully didn't lead to my expulsion, but then again… the giants came to school due to a fake field trip, so it was still caused by a field trip, it just wasn't mine. Yep, I have no clue what I did to get on the field trip god or goddess's bad side, but it had to be something I did wrong.

Annabeth herself looked a bit paler than usual as she clung desperately to the taxi door. As her eyes met mine I gave her a why'd-you-bring-me-into-this-mess look, she just gave me a look of annoyance and said, "This was the fastest way to camp, which by the way, is in danger."

"What kind of danger?" I said. Anything to keep my mind off the taxi that should have been named Tartarus.

"I had a dream…" She trailed off.

I gave her an exasperated look, "Annabeth, this is no time to be singing ABBA songs! We're seriously on a highway to Tartarus!"

She glared, "Percy, this is no time to be joking around! Camp is under attack!"

"Attacked by what? You never told me, for all I know your dream could've just been just that, a dream."

"Why're you being so rude?" She asked.

"Well, why're you being so rude to Tyson?"

She looked away, "It's… complicated."

I was getting frustrated, "I'm complicated, you're complicated, everyone is freaking complicated! Seriously _Annie, _tell me why you have a problem with Tyson."

"Not unless you tell _me _your secret! And don't call me Annie!"

"Nope."

"And do tell why not."

"You're a smart girl, figure it out yourself. You keep saying you're Athena's kid, that you're smart, so stop asking me to tell you and figure it out yourself. You've gotten quite a few clues, so figure it out. I won't tell you if you're right or wrong, you just have to trust yourself… and if I do end up telling you, it'll be for a good reason. Only if it benefits me Wise girl. Why risk telling you my biggest secret? If word gets out… let's just say I won't be around anymore for you to stalk."

She blushed, "I wasn't stalking you!"

I smiled slyly, "Sure you weren't. Whatever helps you sleep at night Wise girl."

She punched me on the arm… and I remembered that I was in the middle of the second worst transportation I've ever been on. Never ask what the first one was… never. I looked in front and saw we were headed straight for Thalia's tree. I don't care if I'm a goddess or not, being immortal doesn't mean you're invulnerable, if we crash, not only will it expose my secret since I'll bleed golden ichor… we all would be in some serious pain.

Against all reason, I stood up and yanked the wheel sharply to the left, which I admit wasn't such a good idea, but hey, at least we weren't in serious pain, some bruises here and there, but thankfully no cuts. The taxi skidded to a stop and I looked to see none of them had the eye they shared.

"Where in titans is your eye?" I yelled.

They shrugged In unison and the one that was driving said, "The Fates took it and said they wouldn't give it back until we gave you a message."

"Why didn't you tell me before I got into this deathtrap!? You could've told me then!"

"You didn't ask." They said simply. The one in the middle said, "Plus, they threatened to throw it into another lake…"

I sighed and said, "Fine, then. What is the message?"

"30, 31, 75, 12. That's all."

Of course it is, the Fates never make things easy. I didn't have time to interrogate them further since Annabeth dragged me out of the taxi, for good reason. Camp was under attack.

**-And the line breaks kept tumbling down in the city that we love-**

You know, I'm starting to see a pattern in my messed up life. Fates, furies, gray sisters? Three old ladies. Expulsions? Caused by field trips. Getting to camp? I'm a Matador.

First time getting to camp, I faced the Minotaur, now second year at camp, I arrive to two huge bronze bulls breathing fire, yep, I'm talking about the Colchis bulls. Time to get out the muleta, my blue cape. Bulls are color blind, so of course my cape is blue.

Annabeth stared at the cape in confusion as we ran down the hill, "Did you have a dream about camp being under attack too?"

I shook my head, "No, why?"

"You have a blue cape with you." She said.

"So?"

"Knowing you, you'd probably taunt the bull with a cape, so why do you have it if you didn't know?"

I shrugged, "Just in case the Minotaur reforms early."

She shook her head, "Seaweed brain! He probably isn't going to for a long time. It takes a while."

"My bad luck says otherwise." I deadpanned, then smiled, "Besides, here's a cape, there are two bulls, so it worked out in the end."

She rolled her eyes, probably muttered seaweed brain and continued to run downhill. I was a bit worried to see the bulls actually in camp, since I was told Thalia's tree was a barrier… and it seemed to not be working.

Clarisse was shouting out orders, which wasn't doing so well, seeing as people were all over the place, one guy was even running around with his helmet on fire and his hands in the air, wait, actually make that 4 people running with fire helmets, which reminded me of a song I heard on the radio.

I think it went like, 'I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, screaming ayo, where's the mayo.' Well, at least I think that's how it went. Anyway, I went in guns a blazing… more like cape moving wildly around, hiding my sword, riptide, behind it, trying to catch the bulls' attention.

Getting their attention worked. Killing it didn't. I managed to get a huge gash around the side, but it didn't even falter, might I add that I hadn't even touched it yet I could feel the heat. Thankfully, I'm more fire resistant than most people. Unfortunately, I was wrong about that gash not faltering the bull, since it seemed to set me as a target. I dodged to the side as it went barreling past. It turned and came right back towards me.

I took the chance and slashed riptide upwards cutting off its snout and throwing myself and it off balance. It ran off toward no place in particular. I was relieved until I tried to get up and pain shot up my leg, it could have been sprained when I was thrown off balance. What's worse was the other bull was rushing straight towards me… which may or may not have been because of the flag I was holding. I looked around and saw a shadow, but there's no way I could just shadow travel when all the kids in camp were here.

Come on, think! I searched around and my eyes landed on Tyson, but I didn't know if he could handle it, he's pretty young for a Cyclopes, plus I wasn't going to let a friend do that for me, but Annabeth saw me look at him and gave him permission to enter camp.

"Tyson stop!" I yelled and he faltered, but Annabeth yelled at him to go and apparently Annabeth's more scary than I am. He ran and jumped in front of me just in time, screamed, "Bad cow!" And smashed its head in. I let out a sigh of relief, both for not ending up in a world of pain, and Tyson being perfectly fine.

Annabeth rushed over and gave me some nectar and I was better. "It's a good thing I didn't make bullfighting my career, huh?"

She shook her head and smiled a bit, "Seaweed brain."

I shrugged, "I try."

Then I stood up and saw that Clarisse had taken care of the other bull and was helping tend to the wounded. I ran up to her, but she pretty much ignored me until she couldn't stand me following her.

"What is it Prissy? Can't you see I'm busy?"

I ignored the question, "What's going on Clarisse? The barriers… where's Chiron? Argus? Anyone! Shouldn't they be here?"

"Things have been changing," She grimaced, "Argus was fired. Chiron… he was replaced by Tantalus."

"Tantalus!? Why!?" I yelled.

She looked at me skeptically, but went on, pointing to Thalia's tree. "Because that happened."

I looked at it in shock. Annabeth, Tyson, and I must've not been paying much attention in the taxi because we were too busy thinking we were going to crash into her tree, but now that I look at it I know why the camp had easily been attacked by the two bulls…

Thalia's tree was poisoned.

**Hello, if any mistakes were made it's because it is 5:06 am and I have been writing this since maybe 2:00 –ish.**

**So hoped you liked the new chapter. I'm not sure when I'll update, but don't expect one so soon, since I don't know my week schedule.**

**So good night, or good morning.**

**Also, for those of you who haven't voted on the poll, it's about who Percy should be paired up with.**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! **

**Sorry for not updating… so I wrote two haikus and put them together to make a poem, explaining why I haven't.**

_**I have been depressed,  
Gray hairs from all of the stress,  
I needed a rest.**_

_**But now I am back,  
So you can all just relax,  
sit back and enjoy!**_

**I wonder if some people have lost interest in this fanfic? Since I haven't updated, but my sister said her friend waited four years for an update, but rest assured I won't take four years just to update XP.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl in high school, and I didn't make up a fake identity named Rick Riordan just so no one would know who I was, therefore I don't own the PJO series.**

Percy's POV-

I feel like I'm at the Roman camp.

Now that Thalia's tree isn't doing what it's meant to do, everyone in camp Half-Blood is on edge. Everyone's being strict and serious, there's no fun whatsoever since they're too busy keeping guard. The only person with a bright attitude was Tyson. He was looking around in amazement, rapidly asking me what something was. Honestly, I was grateful since camp was seriously making my mood drop.

We got to the pavilion and heads turned in our direction, mostly looking at Tyson with rude looks, until I sent them a glare and they looked away. I gave Annabeth a small smile, then walked off with Tyson to the Poseidon's table, while Annabeth went to hers, but I was stopped by Mr. D. "Well look who decided to show up. I hope you don't cause any more trouble Peter Johnson."

Bet you're wondering what happened to him calling me by my_ sort of _actual name. I guess I won one too many games against him in pinochle so it's best not to bring it up if you ever talk to him. He must've finally got annoyed and started to pretend to forget my name like he forgets everybody else's. Though the key is to ignore getting annoyed at his getting your name wrong, correcting him will only let him know that he's getting to you.

Ignoring the fact that he said the wrong name, I pretended to act hurt, "What? Little ole me? Why I'd never cause trouble. I'm hurt that you would even suggest such a thing!"

He rolled his eyes in response. I smiled, but it dropped to a frown once I saw that someone was sitting in the spot that Chiron usually sat in. Judging by the fact that his drink kept dodging his hand, I figured that was Tantalus. I looked questioningly to Dionysus, "Why get rid of Chiron and replace him with that guy? He can't even pick up his cup for gods' sake!"

Dionysus looked towards the guy and shrugged, "Father is angry that his daughter's tree is poisoned. Someone is to blame, and Chiron ended up as the culprit in father's eyes."

"That's an idiotic decision! Chiron should be here! We could use all the help we could get, who's going to run camp like this? It sure isn't such a great decision to leave a person, who'd waste his time chasing after a donut instead of helping out with camp, in charge. Especially since at the moment we're at war with Kronos!"

"Peter Johnson, I suggest you shut your mouth. Unless you're able to find a cure for that tree, the camp will be without Chiron."

"I will then. Give me a quest."

"You have no idea where to go, no direction, why send you on a wild goose chase?"

There was no use arguing, it'll just be a waste of time. I'll just find a different way out of camp, and I already know who to ask for a distraction.

**-Wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey line break-**

"So you remember the plan, right?"

"Of course I do Perce! I take my pranks seriously." He said.

I looked at him skeptically, "Okay then, did you get everything in place, nothing misplaced?"

He waved a hand in the air dismissively, "Yeah, stop worrying. Everything's in place, what could possibly go wrong?"

I glared, "You just had to jinx it, didn't you Stoll."

Connor looked at me with a mischievous smile, "A prank isn't as much fun if everything goes according to plan."

"Is that why you and your brother are always being chased by Katie?"

He shook his head, "Nah, that's different. That's my brother's teenage hormones making him try to express his feelings for the girl he likes in the only way he knows how, by pranking and teasing. I just so happen to get caught up in his schemes."

We stopped talking and sat, waiting for the others. Annabeth was gathering her things, while Tyson… I think he was searching for peanut butter. After a couple minutes they showed up and I shook Connor awake, "Okay, it's time."

He blinked to feel more awake, then smiled and pulled out a button, which he stole from cabin nine, since they refused to build the Stolls anything anymore after getting one of the things they built used on them in a prank. He started counting down from ten, until I grew impatient and asked him to just push the button. He pouted but went to push the button until a knife was at his throat.

And this is why you shouldn't jinx something. I looked at Connor with an I-told-you-so glare. He just smiled sheepishly in response. I looked to the person with a knife and said annoyed, "What do you want Clarisse?"

She smirked, "I want in. You plan to find a cure for Thalia's tree, right? I'm coming too. It's better than just staying at camp like sitting ducks."

I glared, but sighed and said, "Fine, but only because you can actually be useful on the quest. I have three conditions though, and if you refuse to any, than you can't go, alright?"

She nodded, "What are the conditions?"

"I'll tell you once we're out of camp. Connor, push the button already."

"I would, but at the moment a knife is at my throat."

Clarisse moved the knife and Connor pressed the button. I looked to the door of the big house to watch. Three knives were launched from where we were standing to the door, making three loud thuds. There was the sound of shuffling and the door opened, revealing Dionysus and Tantalus. They looked annoyed until they saw what was in front of them. A bottle of wine and a box of doughnuts in a basket. The prank had to be timed perfectly, and this part was where we either make it or break it.

I held my breath and waited until… I let out a silent sigh of relief, Tantalus reached out for the basket first. It went flying forward and he started chasing it, with Dionysus right behind him, yelling curses at Tantalus for making the basket escape, since the wine was his number one favorite wine. I had Connor attach the basket to a line so they'd be led into the place I wanted them to be, which they won't find for a while.

I turned to Connor, "Follow them and make sure they don't give up. If they do, send in the even larger basket."

He nodded. I motioned for my group to walk out of camp, simple as that. See, the prank was to send them on a wild goose chase, got the idea from what Dionysus said earlier. At the very end of their destination, they'd be hit with some sleeping dust. I got it from a kid of Hypnos, who was in cabin eleven since Hypnos doesn't have a cabin of his own.

There was a lot of things that could've went wrong in my prank, but Dionysus' and Tantalus', I guess you could say Achilles' heel, got the best of them. Both are desperate for something so much, they'd chase after them, distraction enough. **(AN: I meant to make this just a light prank, but it sounds kind of… dark?)**

I walked out of camp and turned to Clarisse, "Okay, so the three conditions. First, no complaining, second, don't judge or be rude to Tyson or I'll send a giant after you, and third, swear on the styx that you won't reveal to anyone anything about Nico unless he says so."

""Who's Nico?"

"A friend who can help on the quest, but I can't risk you revealing him to the gods and goddesses, since I promised his father to keep him safe. So either swear on the styx, or go back."

"What if I tell them that you're hiding someone?"

I smirked, "Then you'll make an enemy out of his father and me, and trust me when I say you will regret it."

She looked me hard in the eyes trying to see if I'm lying. I stared back just as hard until she seemed to be resigned, "Fine, but just tell me if this person is a threat or not."

"He isn't if you aren't a threat to him."

She nodded and said, "I swear to agree to your terms, now can we go?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah, just wait a second," I turned to the tree behind me, "You can come out now Nico."

He came out with a big smile on his face. "I'm glad you called. Your mom's great and all, it's just sitting in the house all day is boring. I'd much rather go on a quest with you," He turned to Clarisse and eyed her warily, "Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

Her eyes widened, "Another child of the big three? Jeez, is that oath they made fake? Cause it seems as though they just took a break from making kids or something."

I shrugged, "Yeah, we can deal with that later, first we got to save Thalia and camp."

"Well how do you plan to do that in the first place seaweed brain?"

I looked to Annabeth and smiled, "I had a dream. Grover kept going on about something confusing until I got to camp. Then I understood what he meant, and it's the only way I could think of saving Thalia's tree. Grover was talking about the golden fleece. We need to travel to the sea of monsters."

"Sea of monsters? Are you crazy seaweed brain!? Even if we did go, we wouldn't be able to find it. Sure, we know vaguely where it is, which is as the mortals call it, the Bermuda triangle, but we don't know the exact pin point."

I smiled slyly, "I do. The Gray Sisters informed me. We just have to go to 30, 31, 75, 12."

She raised her eyebrows, "Coordinates? I'm surprised you would know."

I scoffed, "Son of Poseidon here, of course I'd know. Now everyone, grab onto Nico and let's go."

"Wait, are we going all the way to the sea of monsters?"

I shook my head, "No Nico, I don't want you passing out on me, just take us to where we can get a boat."

He nodded and we all grabbed onto Nico as he jumped into a shadow.

**So there's the next chapter. I skipped the birds and changed the ending a bit, but Hermes will be in the next chapter. So I hoped you all liked it. I wonder if it felt a bit boring since nothing really happened, but it's going to get better.**

**Also, I have been thinking of an idea for a different story, though it's mostly OC's. I got the idea from Apollo'sHaikus11. So, if you are reading this, I might start it today or tomorrow **

**Hoped you liked the chapter**

**-IAmTheDaughterOfHades**


End file.
